A Wave in the Ocean
by owlchicka
Summary: During the 70th Hunger Game Reapings, siblings from District 4 are thrown into the Hunger Games. Who will be victorious?   Will later go into an AU Quarter Quell. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first off thanks for taking the time to read this. Also I don't own the Hunger Games. I only wish I did. **

**~Helena:**

I primp my sea green curls (no, it's not to match a certain sexy Victor's dreamy eyes...) and check my pearly teeth. Oh yes, I look fabulous for my debut as escort. Well, escort of a District that halfway matters anyway.

I've escorted the District 8 tributes for three years now; they are worthless in the Games. They almost _always _die at during the bloodbath and where's the glory in that? I want a fighting chance_. _With victory there comes fame, money, and exclusive party invites. I smile my award winning smile and gaze upon the wonderful reflection staring back at me.

I close my eyes and listen to that gentle crash of the ocean waves in the distance. It's...peaceful, much too peaceful. It makes me miss the traffic of 5th street honestly. How could anyone live with this, this, nature? Gah, at least 8 had the sound of machinary and industry.

District 4 has winners though. This is _my_ career district. I'm going to have a chance.

"Helena?" my manager Darvis peeks his head in, "We're live in three minutes."

"Oh yes," I leap up, "Then my little Victor can volunteer!"

"Good luck," he mutters.

"Don't speak in that _depressing _tone!"

"Economic hard times..." he starts.

Eco-wha? "So you're saying?" I nod, pretending that I understand. And care.

"The training facility has lost quite a few participants. It's sad really."

Ok...whatever I guess. I step up on the stage and wink at Odair. After a quick adjustment of my notes on the podium, I start my speech. The 70th Hunger Games are all mine.

**~Finnick:**

The one thing I hate about being a Victor, besides the fact that my body is sold whenever I'm in the Capitol, is mentoring. I help these kids as best as I can but then I watch them die. It hurts almost as much as the nightmares that still haunt me, even though I was in the arena five long years ago.

At least this year I am nineteen, older than all the possible tributes. When I was sixteen I was a mentor to this eighteen year old Career, who resented the fact that I was younger. Resent is too mild of a word, hate would work better. To spite him, I didn't help him as much as I could have, bad I know. I mostly regret it.

Mags walks over to me; she is a mentor this year too. "Relax Finnick," she says in her garbled voice, "You will do fine."

I sigh and say, "I wish I didn't have to do this."

She gives me her crooked grin, "I know".

We both look up at the new escort oh-what's-her-name. She is just as annoying as the last one. Says the exact same junk too. I bet it's scripted. "Ladies first!" she says in a chipper voice. She reaches into the giant bowl and fishes around for a piece of paper. She slowly unfolds it, looking expectantly out over the crowds of kids. "Nyrah Cuda" she shouts out. Ugh, another death I have to watch, at least Mags is in charge of her.

The girl steps out of the sixteen-year-old section and walks slowly to the stage, glancing around nervously. I'm ashamed to say that my breath caught in my throat at first glance of her. No words can describe her well enough, at least not any words from my jumbled brain. She's got that sexy-without-trying appeal, it's hotter cause she doesn't flaunt it. Her flaming dark red hair blows into her face and a slightly shaking hand attempts to brush it back. After several swipes, she manages to push her mane out of her eyes revealing captivating eyes. They are green, but not like mine. They are practically neon and I almost expect them to glow like a cat or something.

Mags pats my shoulder. "What?" I ask without taking my eyes off the new tribute, Nyrah.

"Close your mouth, you look like a stupid fish," she whispers. Oops. Hope no cameras caught that.

The escort starts yapping again "blah, blah, blah, blah". The whole audience is laughs and the escort looks ticked. She darts glances every which way trying to figure out what was going wrong. I look again at Nyrah. She was mouthing, in perfect sync, what whats-her-name was saying, face expressions and everything. The escort couldn't understand what was happening. I couldn't help it. I burst out a laugh. Escort Lady glares at me, before she recognized who I was, and then she smiles a flirty grin, at least that's what I think it is. Nyrah glances my way, smiles, and winks. She's more confident now and I like it.

**~Mags:**

I don't like it. While the girl had the audience on her side, the Capitol is going to hate it. It's a dangerous line.

No volunteers. That's not a good sign. I know times are hard, but when are they not? Surely we can send in someone who can fight. No offense, but I seriously doubt this girl can use a weapon.

My standard strategy can't be used now. I rack my brain. How can I help Nyrah get out of the arena?

My brainstorm is interrupted by Helena, who looking quite peeved, announces the boy tribute's name triumphantly:"Nash Cuda!"

Cuda. Cuda...I wonder if the two kids are related. My suspicions are confirmed as I watch every drop of color drain from Nyrah's face; her eyes grow wide with shock and fear. A small boy, who looks like he was only nine years old, emerges from the twelve year old pen. He moves slowly and shakily. This boy is bloodbath fodder. I barely think it and I feel horrible instantly. It's my job to help, not criticize.

He finally makes it to the stage. He has the same haunting eyes as his sister. And there's another vision for my neverending nightmares.

I look over at Finnick. His face is unreadable. Poor kid, he already feels guilty about mentoring. And with this he doesn't have a prayer.

Nash finally makes it to the stage. His sister scans the crowd desperately. Obviously, she wants someone to volunteer, but she is greeted by silence.

**~Helena:**

I take one look at that pathetic little boy. Ugh, my chances go down the drain. "Any volunteers?" I call out. No one steps forward. So much for this being a Career district. I look again at my tributes; I'm shocked by their resemblance. "Are you related?" I ask

"Yeah, he's my brother" the girl says bitterly with a pout.

This will at least boost ratings! Who doesn't like a dramatic story about a family being ripped to shreds? "How exciting! This should be great!"

Nyrah stares at me in shock. Her eyes narrow, quite a frightening look. "How can you say that, bitch!" she yells at me. I see her fist fly forward a mere second before it smacks soundly on my jaw. I hear the sickening crack as I fall to the stage floor. Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! She's pulling her arm back for another blow when her little brother steps in front of her. He doesn't say anything, but he motions with his arm. Nyrah sighs and puts down her arm. She bends over and I flinch, but instead she helps me up. Rather roughly, I might add.

"I don't know what came over me. I guess that just hit a nerve." Nash looks at her pointedly, and then she mutters "Sorry."

The cameras are loving this. "No harm done," I sigh out, but my jaw is smarting; I'm pretty sure its broken. "Let's head to the Justice Building and say your goodbyes and then off to the train!"

**~Nyrah:**

The Justice Building is more luxurious then I imagined. The big soft couch beckons, but I ignore it. I can't sit still. I pace the room. Back and forth, back and forth. Soon the door flies open and I am caught in a huge bear hug by my older brother, Neru. Neither of us says anything for a couple minutes. I break the eerie silence "So... have you seen Nash yet?" Neru pulls back and looks at me. Oh no. There are tears in his eyes. If he cries, I will cry. I can't cry. I tell myself to be strong. I have to stay strong.

"On her death bed Mom told me to watch out for you two. We've survived, just the three of us, for the past two years. It's all crumbling apart now. These stupid Games! I hate them! I wish I hadn't had my birthday; I could've volunteered for him. Nash doesn't stand a chance, and he knows it. He can't win, but you can. Ny, you HAVE to win." He rants without stopping for breath. My emotions are in 'freak out' mode and I guess it shows.

He continues: "Please, Ny, I need one of you to come back...you two are all I have."

"You just need to shut up," I say, harsh I know, but I can't stand this right now. "Don't cry. Please." I say a little softer.

"Ok fine...nice punch" he says with a huge fake grin, his eyes show the pain but he's trying for my sake. "It was seriously the best part of the Reaping"

I roll my eyes. "If anything, it put me on the bad side of Helena, maybe even the viewers."

He rolls his eyes mimicking me. "Yeah, or it just showed you off as a feisty competitor."

I think about this "Oh crap! Do you think they will show it? Like on tv? I forgot about that!"

"They'd better..." He is interrupted by a peacekeeper barging into the room.

"Times up," he orders. Nero hugs me again and whispers something unintelligible in my ear. He walks out the door. This was probably the last time I would ever see him. I can't lose this chance.

"Hey Nero," I yell, "I love ya. You were the best big brother ever!" He turns and I see tears in his eyes. I shouldn't have said "were". I can't cry. I just can't. The tears won't come.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Finnick POV:**

Mags and I board the train. "I'm hungry," I say and head to the dining room.

Mags looks at me "Hey Finnick, promise me something."

I'm sort of surprised at the question but answer "Sure, what?"

She sighs, "Just don't get too attached, OK? It makes things harder than they already are." I'm confused. Oh well. The tributes step into the room. They look half starved.

"You guys hungry?" I ask. Nash's eyes light up. "Let's eat something"

We sit down at the table. It's piled high with meats and fruits and vegetables and desserts. Poor Nash doesn't even know where to begin. The kid probably hasn't had a huge meal in his whole life. "Eat up," Mags orders in a kind, almost motherly, voice, "goodness knows that you two can put on a few pounds." I slide my chair up close to Nyrah. I give her a seductive grin, she returns the smile, and it is dazzling.

"So," I begin and she scoots her chair back away from mine. I'm a bit taken a back by that, "Where do, well did, you guys live. I don't think I've seen you around."

She eyes me cautiously, but not staring wide-eyed like most girls did. To be honest, it kind of startled me.

"Please don't say everything about 4 in past tense. It's annoying." She snaps. I can't help but to smile. She glares at me then answers, "Well anywho, to answer your question: We're almost always out at sea in our boat, we only come to land about every ten days or so, and even then we don't stay long. Just long enough to sell the fish and oysters. And then we're out at sea again." Nash nods in agreement.

Helena walks in late, "I'm so sorry. I had to get my jaw fixed..."

Nyrah interrupts her, "Hey, I'm like sorry. OK? I was a bit of an emotional mess at that point. And your words definitely weren't helping" Helena smiled, but made a point to sit far away from her. Casual- and awkward- conversations followed. Nash never said a word; I guess he was busy with the food.

"Let's watch the rerun of the Reaping!" Helena chirps. I start laughing. Nyrah buries her face into her hands and, because I was so close to her, I could tell she was trying not to laugh, or maybe she was crying, I'm not sure. Even Nash and Mags crack huge grins. Helena glares at us, but doesn't say anything.

**~Mags POV:**

The kids went to bed. Finnick and I were talking strategy. He really didn't want to talk about it, so I switch to a subject he is more interested in: his new boat.

"It's beautiful Mags," he said, "When we get back to 4..." A soft knock on the door stops his words.

"Come in," I answer. The door slowly opened and Nyrah creeps in. Her hair is in a wild messy bun and she's wearing pajamas, a thin white tank and those really short pants. She sits down on the edge of the couch across from me and Finnick.

She clears her throat gently then begins, "Nash has to come out alive." I felt my jaw drop. She couldn't really be asking this. She looks at us with such a pleading face that I melted. "He hasn't had a chance to live," she continues. "He was in a really bad accident when he was eight. He was in a coma for three whole months. My dad committed suicide because he felt so bad about it. Well, obviously, Nash woke up, but he isn't, well, complete. He is just now beginning to walk again and his left arm is completely paralyzed. He can't even speak."

She broke down into tears then. Finnick went over and sat by her, wrapping one of his arms around her comfortingly. Well that explained a lot, why the boy was shaky and why he didn't talk at dinner.

"Please help me get him out of there. Use any sponsor money for him. I'm gonna do the best I can to protect him, but I need help. Please, please, please." She slowly whispered those last words. Finnick looks at me, bewilderment written all over his face, expecting me to answer.

"Honey," I say, "we will do the best we can."

Her eyes light up and she sits up straight, "Really?" I nod. How could I say no? "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She jumps up and hugs me. She leaves the room.

"Finnick, there is no way we can do this" I say. He is looking out the door.

"I know" he whispers, "I've never had a tribute come out alive, even the Career I had." He looks so down. I have to attempt to cheer him so I say, "You have only mentored twice before this. It all depends on the odds."

He glances up and mutters, "The odds aren't in our favor."

**~Nyrah POV:**

"Ouch!" I squeak. I can't believe that my voice came out that high.

"We are almost done, honey," says a blue-haired, pink-skinned freak.

"You don't need half the work that most of the tributes require," pipes up another, this one has gold hair and gold eyes. "Where did you get your hair done? I just love it," she gushes, at least I think it's a she. She-it-obviously wanted an answer.

"Um...it's natural like that, I mean this," I say.

All of my prep team stepped back and sighed. "Well, I just love it," says freak #1 in his silly Capitol accent.

"You're done." says freak #3.

"Your stylist will be in here in a minute," adds freak #2. They all skip out of the room. Wow. Those people are spoiled and messed up.

"You must be Nyrah," a deep voice says. I turn around and there is a small man with silvery, metallic hair. Other than that he looked, well, normal. He continues, "I'm Silver, your stylist."

I look at him for a minute and then speak, "So, did you name yourself after your hair or did you do your hair based on your name?"

He laughs a pleasant laugh, "Both. Do you want to see what you're wearing in the Opening Ceremonies?"

I really don't want to so I ask, "Do I have a choice?" He smiles and then says no.

A few minutes later, I am dressed in this outfit. I'm not sure if it even qualifies as an outfit-that requires more fabric. It's this really short, but flattering, scaly skirt and a really skimpy bikini top woven with rope and seashells. The prep team comes back and puts minimum makeup on me, but they leave my hair alone.

Silver examines me. Walking all around, looking at all angles. Then a smile breaks across his face, "My mermaid is complete!" So, I'm a mermaid. This guy didn't know anything.

"Mermaids have fins, not exposed legs," I point out.

"I know that. But what do mermaids do?" he asks. It then dawns on me, but he continues speaking, "mermaids lure men to their deaths."

So, is that the strategy Mags is planning for me? Using my sexuality? I had already planned on doing that for all it's worth. I can imagine Finnick thinking that way, because that is how he won his games, but I hadn't pictured Mags, old and motherly Mags, thinking that way. I guess there was more to her than meets the eye. Then she walks in.

"Hi, Mags!" I say, "So chariots are next, right?" She nods,

"You're going to be late. Come on." As we ride the elevator down to the bottom floor, Mags gives me a mini lecture, "You want to stay friendly with the Careers, if you can. Stay on their good side. Nash is to avoid the cornucopia. As soon as the gong rings, he is going to run away as best as he can. Grab what is close to you, but don't die. He will need you to help him survive."

Our chariot looks beautiful. It has the blues, greens, and purple of the incoming tide. The sight of it almost breaks my heart. Nash and Finnick are already waiting for us.

**~Finnick POV:**

Nash and I are standing by the chariot waiting for Nyrah. "Girls always take a long time to get ready," I mutter to Nash he looks at me, and then shakes his head and rolls his eyes. I add, "But the result of the time is stunning." He looks at the District 1 girl, and nods. Finally, Mags and Nyrah walk up.

"It's about time. We've been standing here for like three minutes," Nyrah is looking at her brother's fish outfit: a long green tunic that makes his eyes stand out. And then she steps back and spins slowly a couple times.

"How do I look?" she asks. She looks around the room and smiles that dazzling smile. Every guy in the room was staring; there were a couple who even started drooling.

"Stunning," I say. There was an awkward pause so I tell them, "All tributes from 1 and 2 are Careers. The guys from 7 and 11 are beasts too; I think there is an alliance forming there. Keep an eye on them." Nyrah gazes around the room again, pinpointing the few I mentioned.

"How much longer do we have?" she asks. A loudspeaker blares in a mechanical voice: fifteen minutes until the ceremonies begin. Well that answers her question.

She shakes her hair out and then walks off in the direction of the guys I told her about. I can't hear what they are talking about, but Nyrah is working it. She is leaning against the wall, her body at an amazing angle for those guys. I see a lot of flirting and teasing going on, along with some casual skin contact. I glance over at the Career guys. They look jealous. Great. Soon they swagger over to where Nyrah are. They are totally flexing their already huge muscles, probably boasting too. She laughs at their words. She's flirting with them too. Their district mates didn't look to happy about Nyrah talking to them. Bigger great. Girls are catty, one of their downfalls. So while Nyrah is on good terms with half the guys, more than half the girls hate her guts.

The Opening Ceremonies go well. I can tell by studying the audience's reactions that we are going to get a lot of sponsor money. We are going to need every dollar.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Mags POV:**

Tomorrow the training begins. I plan on watching them most days throuh the one way glass, made for the mentors. I need to see what the kids are good at, and give them advice later as need be. But more importantly, I need to size up the competition. In the arena, Nash and Nyrah were going to be two fish in an ocean of sharks. I shudder slightly at the thought.

During training Nash mostly goes around to the survival skills booths. I'm glad that he is learning about plants, camouflage, and stuff. Who knows what the arena will be like. Most of the other tributes give him looks of pity and shake their heads at him, but for the most part he is under the radar. That's good for him. The less thought he gets the better.

On the other hand, Nyrah is working hard at everything: weapons, survival, strength, you name it. She is never alone though. At archery, she has the District 1 guy's arms around her as he adjusts her position for the best shot. At the knot station, she flirtily helps District 5 finish his complicated knot. At the plant station, she is sitting on the booth her long shapely legs and body eye-level with the guy from 11. She has five guys with her at the painting camouflage station. They all really like her. I guess that works, it means they will be more hesitant to kill her. She is going to have to depend on outlasting and outsmarting the competitors though. Her weapon skill is adequate but she won't stand a chance against any of the Careers or the guys from 7 and 11 who obviously formed their own alliance. She is capable of making amazing traps and nets, which is probably her strongest point.

**~Finnick POV:**

I got back to level 4 of the training center right in time to see the training scores. Prostitution takes up a lot of my free time. But I use my time with my Capital lovers to turn them into sponsors for Nash and Nyrah. It works quite well actually. Those people will tell me anything or do anything for me when I take my shirt off. I flip over the back of the couch. "What did I miss?"

Mags looks at me, "District 1 guy got a 10 and the girl got a 8". A ten was a high number, usually only one or tributes get it every year. We watch the program. The tribute's face would come up and so will their training score on a scale of one to twelve. One meant you are the walking dead and twelve meant you are amazing. I've never seen a twelve, but I've seen a couple of elevens in my time, but they are very rare. A commentator will then give his opinions of the kid. District 2 both got 9's. District 3 girl got a 4 and the boy received a 3.

Nash's face fills the screen and a 2 flashes. Nyrah cusses under her breath and then starts drumming her fingers. The commentator then says, "This poor boy was in a terrible accident at age 8. He is just recently learning to walk, his arm is paralyzed, and he is mute."

Nyrah leaps to her feet and pauses the tv. "Who told!" she yells, "He is not going to get any sponsors that way! He is going to die!" Nash just stands up, rolls his eyes at his sister, and walks out the room. He is obviously used to her temper.

Mags says, "Sit down and listen," Nyrah didn't, couldn't, sit still though. She just keeps walking, pacing the room.

Mags continues, "While the Capital loves the Careers, they always root for the underdog. It's one of the best advantages he will have, since the interview is going to be tricky. It is for his own good. Also, the other tributes won't worry about him, thinking that he isn't a contender." Nyrah's delicate eyebrows push together as she thinks about this.

I have to admit, Mags always had a great strategy and I say so, "Great idea!"

Nyrah seems to be done pondering the subject, "Will that really work?" she asks doubtfully. Mags nods. That seems to calm her down a bit and she sits back down.

I reach for the remote to turn the show back on. Nyrah's beautiful face lights up the screen, along with the number 11. In my own games I had only gotten a 10, and I was proud of that number. I feel my jaw drop, and it usually takes a lot to surprise me. Mags looks just as shocked as I feel. What did she do? None of us talk for a minute.

"So..." Nyrah starts, "is that going to help or hurt Nash?" I look at her for a long moment. Her green eyes met mine.

"Well, it certainly puts a target on your back," answers Mags.

Honestly, I still can't believe it. I watch Nyrah for a minute, assessing her, trying to figure out what she did. Sure, she had some strength and stamina, but the real thing that stood out about her was, well, her body. "Whadya do? Strip and do a pole dance?" I can't believe I said that out loud. I'm usually better with words than that.

She slaps me, hard. "Now why didn't you give me that idea earlier? I could've totally gotten a 12 with that!" she smiles, teasingly. Then she turns the tv back on, without answering my question.

**~Nyrah POV:**

"Spin slowly. I want to see how it moves," Silver demands. So, I spin and I spin.

"How long am I supposed to do this?" I'm starting to get really dizzy.

"Until I say to stop," he answers gruffly.

I look down. The dress is a sweetheart shaped strapless, and it has delicate pearl beading around the neckline. The silky fabric clings to my body and then the long skirt flows out gently. It is the color that makes the dress. It looks like a piece an ocean got ripped out and made into a dress. It is mostly blue, but as the light catches it you see hints of purples and greens. At the bottom is fluffy white, like the surf breaking onto the beach sand. "It's so pretty. Thank you," I say as I stop spinning. The whole room is twirling by me and the floor was rocking. I take a couple uneasy steps and then trip over the high heels. I land, quite ungracefully, on my hands and knees. Ouch.

A hand reaches down to help me up. I grasp it thankfully. "What are you doing?" purrs Finnick as he pulls me up to me feet. I'm not sure why he has to make his voice like that. Maybe he thinks it makes him sound sexy. He doesn't need a stupid voice to accomplish that though. So it irritates me.

I fix my dress as I say, "I was attacking the floor. It was trying to hurt me."

He laughs, now that is a truly sexy sound. "You have a good stylist. You look amazing." He looks down, "You know what, I think you hurt the floor. It looks like it's in pain."

It's now my turn to giggle, though that might just be the nerves kicking in. I'm not that excited about the interviews. "Well, walking in these heels might vanquish it once and for all," I say holding up the pair of four inch high skinny stilettos that I am supposed to wear, "these can easily be used as weapons."

Finnick laughs. My heart flutters in my chest. That can't be good. I can't fall for him. No way. But his sea green eyes and perfectly sculpted muscles, No! Don't think like that. I can't like him. One, he is three years older than me, but age is just a number. Two, he is a womanizer. He has dated hundreds of rich Capitol women, there is no way I can compete with that. He never stays with them for more than a couple of days though. Ugh, I have to think of another reason, a good reason. Three, the best reason: I am going to be dead within a week. My heart stops pounding and I get a sick feeling in my stomach.

Time flies by quicker than hoped. I had exactly three minutes before my interview with Caesar Flickerman begins. I sigh. This was one of the things I am most worried about. Making sure no one was watching, I kick off the painful shoes and hide them under my chair. I feel much better already. The timer goes up for the District 3 boy. I'm next.

"Nyrah Cuda, of District 4," booms Caesar. This year his hair and lips were lime green, they make him look like he is sick. I walk up to the front of the stage and give a wave to the cheering audience. It might have been my ego talking, but I'm pretty sure the cheering was much louder for me than it was for the tributes before me.

Once Caesar gets them quieted, he begins, "So, Nyrah, it is you and your younger brother in the 70th Hunger Games, how do you feel about that?"

Without thinking I answer honestly, "Well, when I heard his name being called, it felt like I had just gotten punched repeatedly in the stomach."

He laughs gently, "Speaking of punches, what about the one you gave to your escort, Helena? It broke her jaw, you know."

I gasp, "You saw that! It wasn't in the recap I watched."

Caesar looks surprised at my reaction, "Most of the Capitol watch the Reapings live." I groan, "Oh shit," then I remembered that Mags told me to go for a "sweet and sexy" angle. I slap my hand over my mouth. That word wasn't sweet at all. The audience laughs. I have to grin at that.

Then they show a replay of that stupid punch. "I am really sorry about that, Helena," I say. The cameras cut to her, she is glaring at me. As soon as she noticed she was on the screen, her face switches and she smiles instead.

My time is almost up, but Flickerman has to get in another question, "As we all know, a training score of eleven is very rare, and you received the first one in nine years. Please tell the audience what you did."

I hesitate, "Well, to be honest, I was surprised. I can't tell you what I did. But maybe, if you're lucky, you will get to find out when I'm in the arena." The buzzer went off. I smile again at the audience and wave. One guy in the audience yelled "I love ya! You better win!" I locate him in the crowd, wink at him, and then blow a kiss. The crowd went wild after that. It took them about four minutes to quiet them down again.

**~Mags POV:**

Nyrah handles her interview well. She is sexy and mysterious. The Capitol loves her. Nash is a little bit harder though. He uses the basics of standard sign language. But since he only has use of one hand, he and his family made a kind of dialect for him in sign language. When the interpreter does not understand him, Nyrah would speak up for him. At one point he motions something, Nyrah frowns and says that it meant that he was going to try to survive. He spins around and scowls at her. Nash performed the same motion only with more passion. His sister says that he was going to try really really hard. He glares at her, his eyes are a blazing green fire. He flips her off. The audience laughs.

"So," Caesar says, "I'm assuming your sister is misinterpreting your statement." Nash shakes his head, and then motions that she understood him, but was telling the audience wrong. "What did you really say, excuse me, mean?" Nash rolls his eyes and then signals for a piece of paper. He furiously scribbles down something and then hands it to Caesar.

Caesar reads slowly, "Ny is gonna try to help me. She hasn't said so, but I know she will. But she can't make me win, no matter how hard she tries. So I want her to win." I look around at the audience. Everyone has tears in their eyes. Some are even sobbing loudly at District 4's dilemma. Nash's timer goes off. "Good luck in the Games," says Caesar, even he is choked up.

Caeasar Flickerman ends the interview show with, "The 70th Hunger Games begin the day after tomorrow. It is going to be full of drama and death. Be sure to support your favorite tributes!"


	4. Chapter 4

**~Nyrah POV:**

It's the night before the games. I know I should try to get some sleep, but I can't. I walk up and down the hall of level four of the training center instead. I've been doing it for about an hour when a door opens. A very tired Finnick pokes his head out. His bronze hair is sticking up all over the place in a wild mess. "Do you know what time it is?" he asks sleepily, "I know it's hard to sleep. Go to the roof of the building and get some fresh air. It will help."

I think about it, "How do you get up there?" I ask. I didn't know you could go up there.

He sighs, "The door at the end of the hall. It's stairs."

Since we were on the fourth floor, I had to climb up a ton of stories to get to the top. I open the door at the top and a cool breeze whips my hair. I lean against the edge of the wall. Traffic sounds and buzzing fills my ears. It's not the same relaxing crash of the ocean that I'm used to. A voice breaks through the hum. "Hey Nyrah. Couldn't sleep either?"

I jump. I thought I was alone. "No. Who could sleep knowing what will happen tomorrow?" I turn around. It is Rowan from District 7. He's actually one of my favorite people here. And on top of that, he is hot with dark curly hair that hangs into his dark brown eyes. He isn't Finnick Odair hot, but he is really attractive.

"It's the not knowing that scares me," he says.

"Ugh. I know. I wish I knew what the arena looks like. It would help." I reply. We stand there talking about everything and talking about nothing for a long time. We talk about everything but the Games.

The cool early morning air blew and I shiver slightly. Rowan closes the space between us and wraps his arms around me. For the first time since my name was drawn, I feel safe. His arms are strong from years of cutting trees and they are warm like sunshine. I don't want to move. I look up at him and his dark brown eyes bore into me. I can't help myself. I lean up and kiss his lips. He is surprised, but gladly returns the kiss. We stay like that, wrapped into the others embrace, our lips moving gently but passionately. Next thing I know, I'm in his arms. He stops kissing me for the briefest of seconds.

"Let's go inside. It's getting cold out here," he whispers. His breath tickles my ear.

We go inside and climb down the stairs to the seventh floor. Rowan carefully peaks around the door before we enter the hallway. No one is there. Thank goodness. We creep down the hall and into his room. As soon as the door clicks behind us, we start laughing. I really don't know why. Probably 'cause we both know that we aren't supposed to be doing this. This could very well be my last night on earth. Why waste it?

**~Finnick POV:**

My first night of freedom was too short. This week I'm going from man whore to savior, I hope. I plan on keeping Nash alive. I can only sit and watch the games from my huge computer screen and send gifts. I wish I could do more.

I quickly shower, get dressed, and head to breakfast. Nash and Mags are already in the dining room eating. "Will you go tell Nyrah to hurry up. I want to go over key points and strategy again," Mags says. I turn around, even though my stomach is growling.

I go back down the hall and knock on Nyrah's door. "Hey hurry up! I'm starving!" I yell. There is no answer. "If you don't come out, I'll come in," Why can't she open the door already? I barge through the door. She is nowhere to be found. I'm about ready to exit the room when someone in the doorway startles me. It's Johanna Mason.

"Your tribute isn't in there?" she asks with a smirk.

"No. Are you mentoring this year?" I ask. She nods. "I didn't know that."

"Com'on," Johanna says as she grabs my arm and leads me to the elevator.

"Johanna, I don't have time."

"You want to see your girl?" I follow her and she leads me up to her floor, level seven. She quietly throws open a bedroom door. On the bed, Nyrah and District 7 guy are curled up together-quite intimately-sleeping.

"Aww..." Johanna starts, "I can't wait to watch them slit each other's throats later."

I can't believe it. I know that Nyrah was flirting a lot, but I didn't realize she would go this far. I grin, "Let's be mean."

A wicked smile lights up her face, "Yeah, a punishment. I'm gonna get some ice water."

I laugh quietly, "Sounds like a plan."

She come back in a minute, followed by two avoxes. One of them hands me a giant bucket of ice water and then leaves. I whisper, "Ready? On three. One. Two. Three." We both hurl the water at the sleeping tributes. They both jump up, startled. They are tangled, so they fall back down.

Nyrah looks around the room, trying to figure out where she is. She spots me and screams, "Finnick! You are so mean! I hate you!" She hurls a pillow at me with more force than I expected. It nails me in the head. She fully wakes up and then starts stretching, reminding me of a cat.

The guy sits up, shaking water from his hair. "What was that all about?" he says grouchily.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well last night?" Johanna says in a mocking cheerful voice.

Her tribute smiles and then looks at Nyrah. "Yeah I did. Thanks." By the looks of it, I'm sure they did very little sleeping.

I grab Nyrah's arm, yanking her from the bed. She looks sexy. She isn't wearing anything but her bra and underwear-even that looks like it is only barely on. "You are so late. Come on. You're gonna want to eat something." I drag her down the hall, towards the elevator. What was she thinking? Making out with another tribute, her enemy! She might have to kill him later. Or the other way around. Either way it wasn't going to work.

The elevator takes forever to get here. When the doors slide open, I see it isn't empty. Great. Just what we need. Inside are the District 1 mentors, Cashmere and Gloss. I step in, pulling Nyrah in behind me. She looks pretty grouchy with a huge pout on her lips.

Cashmere looks surprised, "Oh Finnick! You and a tribute, how scandalous!"

"No," I mutter, "she was with the 7 guy."

Nyrah glares at me and snaps, "Don't talk about me like I'm not standing right here! I'm not dead yet!" Gloss laughs. His eyes haven't left her body this whole time.

"Well you shouldn't have been with him!" I snap right back.

"Oh, so its ok for you to hook up with every possible Capitol woman, but it's wrong for me to have a little bit of fun just one night?" That one stings. It's not like I'm with those silly Capitol ladies by choice. Not that Nyrah knows that.

We reach level four and Nyrah storms out before the doors even open all the way. Before I can follow her out, Cashmere grabs my arm, "You might want to advise your little tribute to stick with the Careers. If not, she's gonna be their first target with that 11." She smirks. Since she is from District 1, her tributes are the Careers.

"Is that a threat? Are you telling your kid that?" I ask.

"It's not any of your business what I tell my tribute. I will advise him as I see fit, though."

I exit the elevator before she can say anything else. This is not a very good start to the day and it's only going to get worse. Nyrah and Nash are going to be in that arena in about an hour.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Nyrah POV:**

****Silver hands me my outfit. It was skinny cargo pants, a tank with a zipper running down the front, and a button up tweed shirt like hikers wear. Well at least the arena wasn't going to be a tundra. That's a relief. I don't like the idea of freezing to death. I couldn't eat anything this morning, but Mags made me drink about five cups of water. She had said that I would appreciate it later. I rub my arm nervously, it stings where they put the tracking device in. "Good luck," Silver says as I step onto the silver disk that will take me to the arena, and my death.

The platform rises. I'm careful to stay on it though; I'd rather not blow up before the Games even start. I glance around the arena. The first thing that catches my eye is the golden cornucopia. Objects, weapons, and supplies spill out of it and spread across a meadow. The meadow ends and fades into a forest. I see a stream running across at the far end. Now that I know my environment, I look for my path of action. Nearest to my platform, about ten yards away, is a couple of backpacks. Five yards from that is a belt full of knives. Not my first choice weapon, I'm much better with a spear. Then it catches my eye: a beautiful trident, by far my best weapon. I didn't mess with it during training, because I didn't want the other tributes to see what I can do with it. It's practically an extension of my arm, a deadly extension. But it is in the cornucopia. There is no way I can get it in time and escape with my life.

The gong sounds. I take a quick look to my left. Nash is running as fast as he can into the woods. Good. Now I can concentrate. I quickly grab the backpacks and the knives. Then I see Glitz, the District 1 Career guy, about ten feet away from me, too close for comfort. He is eighteen years old and huge. His upper arm is the size of my waist. He is balancing a spear in his hand. "Hey Nyrah, District 4! You with us?" He asks.

The District 2 girl pipes up in an annoying voice, "Just kill her. She is against us so she can be with her stupid brother. She's a threat!"

Glitz just looks at her for a second, "Shut up will ya." He turns back to me, "Ya with us or against us?" I smile a big bright smile and say that I'm against the Careers as I throw a knife at him. He sees it coming and quickly steps out its way. It lodges into his shoulder instead of his heart.

He yells, "You are going to be begging for death before I'm done with you, bitch." He launches his spear in anger. The knife in his shoulder messes with his aim and I catch the spear in midair.

I smile and say, "Thanks for the weapon." I turn and run for the woods. My life depends on it. I hear Glitz's inhuman scream and it terrifies me.

It doesn't take long before I find Nash. In fact I run right past him, he was hidden in the bushes so well. I toss him most of the knives, keeping two for myself along with the spear. We keep moving as fast as Nash could go. I'm praying that the Careers don't try to track us down tonight. Glitz is ticked at me, to say the very least.

**~Mags POV:**  
><strong><br>**The kids finally stop running at dusk. They covered about 7 miles. It is a decent start. Eight tributes died in the initial bloodbath. Nyrah looks exhausted. She should have eaten before, while she had the chance. They find a thicket with only one opening, and crawl in. Nash opens the backpacks. Twelve energy bars, some beef jerky, and dried fruit fall out of one. Bandages, water purifying tablets, and other basic first aid supplies dump out of the other. He is tugging at something in the bottom of the pack, a blanket with flannel lining and those reflective heat spots , at least they won't freeze tonight. It was more than I had expected they would get, but not as much as I would've liked.

"I wish we could block that entrance. I don't like it. Anyone can come through," Nyrah mutters. Nash nods in agreement. I crack my knuckles. It is gift time.

I send a long coil of rope down in the silver parachute. Nyrah smiles, looks towards the sky, and says thank you. At least she is smart enough to thank any sponsors. She gets right to work weaving something resembling a net, but it isn't quite right. Nash motions and Nyrah replies, "It's a combination of a noose and a basic net trap. The more the trapped person struggles, the tighter it becomes." Wow. That is pretty smart. I've never seen anything like it. It takes her about fifteen minutes to complete. Then she sets it up right outside the thicket. She lies down and falls asleep immediately. Nash looks at her for a long minute and then puts the blanket on top of her.

A couple of hours later, a cannon goes off twice. Two more deaths. Nyrah sits up straight and creeps out of the thicket. Two girls are entangled in her trap, dead. She shudders delicately. I can tell that she feels bad.

**~Finnick POV:**

As a mentor, I can choose whatever camera view I want to watch the games. I keep it on Nash and Nyrah for the most part, but will sometimes do a sweep of the surrounding area to see who else is around there. The kid's second day is pretty much uneventful. The Careers are busy tracking down and killing everyone that they can. I hear Brutus, a District 2 mentor, laugh every time his tribute destroys another victim. Apparently his tribute is his nephew. That's just great. If he wins we victors are going to have to deal with a younger, more obnoxious version of Brutus. That's a painful thought. It's not that Brutus was a bad guy, it was the fact that he was a Career through and through. He is obsessed with the Hunger Games.

Donation wise, we are rolling in cash. District 4 ends up having more cash than half of the other districts combined. Mags and I will be able to bestow gifts upon our tributes as much as we like. It comforts me knowing that we can help, even though it's just a little bit.

**~Nyrah POV:**

I remove the rope and the hovercraft takes the bodies of the two girls away. I feel bad. Those girls had lives, families, and dreams and I destroyed them. But if Nash is to survive, twenty three people, including me, will have to die. I choke up slightly at the thought. We wander around that day, but nothing happens.

It's midafternoon when I hear rustling in the bushes not that far away from me and Nash. Nash looks at me with wide eyes. I ready my spear. I have no idea who, or what, will come out of the foliage. I creep forward slightly, mentally preparing myself for the worst. A foot steps out and a voice whispers, "Are you really gonna stab me, Nyrah?" I can't tell who it is.

"Maybe I will. Who are you? Show yourself," I demand, hoping that I sound convincing. In reality, I'm scared. Why wouldn't I be? I have no idea if these will be my last words before someone kills me. The leaves part and Rowan and Thorn, the guy form District 11, step out. I sigh in relief, I can trust them, for now.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Rowan says, "We're still an alliance, right?"

I smile, "Of course. You just scared me. I didn't know who was in there." Nash looks at me and then looks at Thorn and Rowan. He motions something at them.

"Translation please," Thorn asks. Nash wants to know when this alliance was created.

Rowan smiles and replies, "The night before the games began." I bite my lip before a giggle can come out. These Games have changed me; I didn't use to be a giggly type of girl.

The bushes rustle again. Louder this time. Scarier this time. A giant wolf thing comes crashing out. "A mutt!" yells Thorn, "climb a tree! Quick!" Nash is trying to follow his advice, but is struggling with his legs. I swing myself onto a branch and then pull him up after me. The wolf thing is growling and snapping. It's at least twelve feet long and six feet tall. It has long teeth that extend past its mouth and claws as long as my arm. We climb higher. Another wolf comes into the area and starts circling the trees that we are in. One of them gets on its hind legs and leans against the tree Nash and I are in. His snapping jaws are mere inches from Nash's dangling legs. I leap without thinking.

I land on the mutt's back, and it jumps off the tree. It acts like the horse that carried our chariot, only much, much more wild. It is thrashing and bucking trying to knock me off. I twist my hands into its thick coarse fur, trying to stay on. "Toss me my spear!" I scream. It falls almost right into my hand. I see arrows fly through the sky; Thorn is trying to shoot down the beast. I take the spear and thrust it deep into the back of the mutt's neck. It doesn't die. In fact it gets madder, jumping and twisting around. I completely forgot about the other wolf, until I feel a sharp pain scraping down my back. It burns. I feel the blood, my blood, pour down my spine. I fall off the dog and it leaps over me. I take my chance and shove my spear into its chest. The mutt wobbles and falls. Seconds later, the other mutt falls over dead pierced with arrows and knives.

My back is searing in pain. I turn my head and try to see it. All I see is blood. I feel slightly faint, I take try step forward, but then stop. The world is really shaky at the moment. I sit down instead, resting my head on my knees. "How bad is my back?" I ask, expecting the worse.

"I don't know. Those claws were viciously long. The mutt got ya pretty good." Rowan says. Then he suggests heading to the stream to wash my wound. I unbutton my shirt and take it off. It is completely blood soaked, but I see four distinct rips running diagonally across the back. I take off the tank and slowly sink into the water. It's ice cold, soothing and burning at the same time. Rowan and Thorn comes and help me wash my back as Nash retrieves our weapons and supplies. Each touch on my back burns like nothing else.

**~Rowan POV:**

Nyrah's whole back is clawed apart. It doesn't look good at all, but she looks even sexier without a shirt on. Nash walks up holding some bandages. He looks really worried. "Thanks, kid," I mutter. Then I watch as a silver parachute falls gracefully from the sky. It lands right in Nash's outstretched hand. He opens it quickly. It's this tube of this medicinal gel. I take the package from his hands and squirt some into my hand. It is a creamy yellow color. I raise it to my nose to smell it; it's scent is a weird combo of forest and chemicals. I shrug and rub some gently onto Nyrah's back.

She jumps back and squeaks in pain. "Crap! That hurts just as bad as the claws!" She whimpers slightly.

"I'm sorry," I say, "but I'm pretty sure it will help." She bites her lip, nods and turns her back to me. She is so tense, but she holds still as Thorn and I put on the gel. It barely sets into her skin before it starts to seal up the wound. This gift must have been expensive. It's almost dark by the time we are done. Nash has set up camp for us. "You should lie down," Thorn tells Nyrah. She nods weakly and does so.

Thorn takes first watch and I lie down not too far from Nyrah. Her green eyes eerily glow in the dark. "Come closer, please," she whispers and I happily oblige. I'm about to wrap my arms around her when Nash taps my shoulder. Wow that kid is small. He doesn't stand a chance in these Games. I look at him and he points to me, and then does the classic finger in a circle motion, points to Nyrah, pauses, and then points to himself, and draws an imaginary knife across his throat and points again at me. Nyrah laughs and says, "I don't think I need to translate that one." Apparently Nash doesn't know how this alliance was officially formed. I laugh also. It feels good to laugh. Everything is so tense in the Hunger Games. It is so serious; literally a life or death matter.

**~Thorn POV:**

I think we all sleep better that night knowing that someone is guarding. I know I did. Honestly, I'm not liking how close Rowan and Nyrah are getting, but I'd rather have them as allies than enemies. Besides the Careers, the two of them are really the only real threats in the arena.

We spend the next day gathering food. Between me and Rowan, we know every edible thing in the forest. We get tons of berries and herbs. I'm also able to shoot down a bird that Nash cooks up with some of the herbs. Nyrah's back is completely better, the only thing left is four thin scars running down her back. She dives into the deep pool. It bothers me when she doesn't come up for a couple minutes. Nash just rolls his eyes and shrugs when I ask him about it. When she finally resurfaces, she has a handful of fish, a perfect piece for our meal. Full bellies make for happier allies.

That night, it starts to rain. It's freezing cold. Miserably we try to sleep. Nash is the only one who succeeds in it. Lucky kid. I decide it's a good a time as ever to talk strategy. Rowan and Nyrah follow me a short distance away from our campsite. "We need to take out the Careers," I say.

Rowan nods and adds, "Between the three of us, we defeat them. They only outnumber us by one. The chick from District 2-I'm surprised they haven't killed her yet- is worthless for almost everything."

Nyrah looks worriedly in Nash's direction, even thought there is no way she can see him through the pounding rain. I'm not sure if she will go for my plan. She surprises me by saying, "If we're gonna do it, we definitely need the element of surprise."

A deep voice interrupts our discussion. "Nyrah," it taunts, stretching her name out long and menacingly, "There are rumors going around saying that you and Rowan had a little bit of fun together before the Games. I guess it's true, considering that you abandoned your precious baby brother for your new boyfriend." Laughter follows his taunting words. The rain lets up just enough, for us to be able to see the hulking form of Glitz, surrounded by the other Careers. He's holding Nash off the ground, with a knife to his throat. Nash motions with his hands. I have no idea what he meant, but his sister did. She screams wordlessly and lunges, completely weaponless, for Glitz. It's too late. Glitz already slit Nash's throat. The cannon's boom echoes into the night.

Without talking, both Rowan and I charge into the Career pack, weapons bared. We take out the District 2 girl and her cannon sounds off. The rest of them run. Lightning fills the air. This isn't normal lightning, it's Gamemaker lightning. The charge of the bolt knocks me to the ground. A fire breaks out in the forest, separating us from Nyrah and the Careers. I hear yells, the crashing thunder, and pounding feet running. The flames lick at my body. I get up and run as fast as I can away from it. I see Rowan running in the same I direction as me. "To the stream," he raspily yells. I make a dash and dive into the water.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Nyrah POV:**

I failed. I promised myself that I would keep Nash alive. I failed. He died. Glitz killed him. I stood there frozen in horror, watching. He signed to me. It was the last thing he did. He held up three fingers, "W". He raised his pinkie, "I". He placed his thumb between his fingers and closed them into a fist, "N". Win. It was the last thing he said. The rain pounds hard, but I don't feel it. I feel nothing but a huge pit inside of me. I failed. Everything is a blur. I hear myself screaming. I hear the cannon's shot echo again and again, an unending toll signaling Nash's death. I feel myself being thrown to the ground as powerful, unnatural lightning strikes all around me. I lie there, unmoving. How could I move? I lost my brother. I feel the heat of fire. I open my eyes. I am surrounded by flames, licking, scorching, burning flames. Instinct takes over my body. I run.

**~Mags POV:**

The boy died. I knew he had no chance, even with all of his sister's help. But it still hurts.

Nyrah lies there with her eyes closed. Glitz punched her pretty hard, but it wasn't enough to kill her, or even knock her unconscious. Move you stupid girl. If she doesn't make a run for it, she will burn alive. Finally she stirs. Her head flies up, looking like a startled dear. She runs away from the flames, completely weaponless. Great. Her allies, Rowan and Thorn, are separated from her and are running the opposite direction. Smoke fills my screen. It is probably blocking the camera view I chose. Finnick is yelling at me to find a different view. I'm trying as hard as I can. "Mags, use camera 483 to observe your tribute's death." Of course, it's bloodthirsty Brutus talking. Finnick glares at him, but I take his advice and find a great view.

My screen focuses just in time to see Nyrah away from the flames, but surrounded by the three remaining Careers. None of them speak for a moment. It is silent. I bet the Capitol is loving the drama and tension this scene is creating. Without warning, Nyrah leaps through the air and knocks a surprised Glitz off his feet. She is on top of him, punching his face wildly. He is going to have two black eyes, and a completely bruised face. "Get the bitch off me!" he yells. District 2's tribute, Brutus' nephew Bruce, grabs Nyrah around the waist and just picks her up as if she weighs nothing. She struggles, but to no avail. He just throws her as effortlessly as a kid would throw a ball. Wow, that is strength. She goes soaring, crashes into a tree, and then crumbles to the ground. The Careers close in, weapons in hand. Nyrah jumps up and runs into the surrounding woods. They pursue her, of course.

They run for at least an hour. Nyrah is moving quickly and the three Careers are following her like hounds chasing a scared rabbit. It's still raining and thunder crashes every once and awhile. I, the rest of the mentors, and all of Panem are glued to the screen. Nyrah breaks out of the forest to find herself on a rocky cliff. There are no trees to provide cover now. In addition to running, she has to dodge arrows, a spear, knives, and the occasional flying rock. Then she stops abruptly. The cliff just ends. She looks down at the crashing waves twenty feet beneath her. The Careers stop throwing weapons at her. She turns around. Bruce and Glitz are grinning wickedly. "End of the line," Bruce taunts, "Whatcha gonna do now?" Nyrah smiles a beautiful smile, winks at them, and dives off the cliff. Thunder crashes loudly.

**~Finnick POV:**

The Careers laugh bitterly. "Damn," says Glitz rubbing his swollen face, "I wanted to kill her." They find a rocky cave near the cliff and take shelter from the pounding rain. It's a small cave, so they pile their weapons and supplies outside of the mouth. Once inside, the guys start making crude jokes about how much they had wanted to bang Nyrah. The District 1 girl looks pretty ticked at them.

Brutus walks over and smacks my back and says, "Sorry about her, Pretty Boy. She was doomed from the get-go though." I sigh, I actually had hopes for her. I shrug and keep up my arrogant "Capitol Finnick" face though.

Mags taps me on the shoulder. I walk back over to the screen. She points. Nyrah isn't dead. She is climbing up the edge of the cliff. She looks really sexy. Rain is pouring down on her, and the wind is whipping her long red hair wildly. I laugh out loud.

"No way! How did she survive that fall?" Brutus yells, apparently he was right behind me, looking over my shoulder.

Johana smirks and says, "She's from 4. Did you expect her to drown or something?" I can't stop laughing, it isn't a funny laughter. It is laughter of relief. Johanna looks at me weirdly. I shake my head, to excited to say anything.

Nyrah finally scales the slippery rocks. The Careers don't even notice. She glances around and spots their weapon stash. The sound of thunder hides any noise she might have made. She grasps a trident, weighs it in her hand experimentally, and gives it a quick twirl. She smiles. Then District 1 girl looks up and sees her. She starts to say something, but can't get the words out. The trident spears her. The wind howls and lightning flashes. There is no way that it is natural lightning. Its timing and placement was too perfect, just adding to the excitement and drama. The guys quickly run. I would've too. Nyrah looks terrifying and they are on her bad side, not a good place to be at the moment. It is kinda funny though, watching those two run from a small sixteen year old girl. They are both eighteen and huge with muscle and training.

Haymitch Abernathy, the only District 12 victor, is beside me. I can smell the alcohol on his breath as he slurs, "That chick is the female version of you, Finnick. The beauty, the seduction, the trident, it all fits." There is more to Haymitch then meets the eye, and stench. While he appears to be a drunken fool, he is actually quite clever and observant, well, sometimes anyway. At the very least, I respect his leadership in the impending rebellion.

I turn back to the screen. I expect Nyrah to pursue the Career guys, but she doesn't. She sinks down to her knees and silently weeps for her dead brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Nyrah POV:**

I am in the ocean. The waves crash gently around me. I hear my older brother Neru's voice call to me. I keep swimming and swimming but I can't reach our small fishing boat. It keeps drifting farther and farther into the sea.

I wake up the next morning soaking wet and cold. What a horrible dream. I look around at the rocks, and remember last night's events. Nash is dead. I choke up slightly, but I've already cried all my tears. Instead I am going to focus on his last word to me: WIN. A small silver parachute drifts down towards me. I reach up and catch it. It a heavy box filled with the slightly green bread of District 4, steak, a baked potato with cheese, and my new favorite dessert, brownies. There is even a small bottle of juice. I look up, sure that a camera will find my face, and say thank you. I sink my teeth into the delicious homelike bread. I realize how hungry I really am. I haven't eaten for at least a day and a half.

I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice echo through the rocks. "Dear tributes, we are down to the final five. The remaining tributes are Glitz from District 1, Bruce from District 2, Nyrah from District 4, Rowan from District 7, and Thorn from District 11." His voice fades and our pictures flash through the sky. At least Rowan is alive still. I had been worried when we split up.

I never remember them announcing this before. The Gamemakers usually announce a feast, otherwise known as a death trap, to remaining tributes, but they never announced the names before. Maybe they just never show it on tv. I'm suspicious now and can't sit still. I head off, with trident in hand, in the general direction the arena's center, the meadow with the cornucopia.

It isn't long before I run into someone. Its Rowan leaning against a tree as if it is the only thing holding him up. I look at him closer. The tree is holding him up. There are three knives buried deep into his abdomen. I run to him and he sighs my name gently. I help him lower himself to a sitting position and kneel next to him. He is almost dead, and we both know it.

"Don't speak just listen," he says raspily. I start to protest, but he grabs my lips in his fingers and continues, "Thorn is berserk. Don't trust him, he went mad. He smelled these flowers that reminded him of home. It exploded out smoke and then he lost it." I look at the knives. Rowan meets my gaze and says, "Thorn didn't do that. We both know he can't hit a house with knives." I start to ask who, even though I know, but he stops me again, "Glitz did it, obviously. He is a beast." He is breathing harder now. I wipe away a tear, and lean down and gently kiss him on the lips. After a moment I pull away, even though I don't want too. He smiles. "I wish we weren't in these Games. I would've married you in a heartbeat. I love you. You better win now. You hear me. Win." He is the third person to tell me to win. First it was Neru, then Nash, and now Rowan. I decide to listen to them and try my hardest. Rowan reaches out and I grab his trembling hand. I can't help it, tears flow. Then he breathes his last, and the cannon booms.

**~Finnick POV:**

Nyrah sits there for a moment, and then picks up her trident with a determined face. She is in it to win it now. Her head snaps to the left, as Thorn crashes through the underbrush. His eyes are glowing an unnatural reddish brown and he is wielding a wicked looking spiked mace. Nyrah leaps out of the way, but the mace connects with her leg. I shudder as I hear the sickening snap of her leg bone and watch the blood flow. She falls down, wincing in pain. Thorn spins around and Nyrah thrusts her trident up, catching him full on in the chest. He yells wildly and falls over dead, but the mace crashes down on Nyrah's previously unharmed shin. She gasps. I asses her predicament. Both of her legs are broken and lying at odd angles, she is also losing quite a bit of blood. She is attempting to crawl, but she isn't making much progress. The undergrowth in the forest is definitely slowing her down. I try to send her a gift of bandages, medicine, anything, but it won't let me. Apparently I can't send gifts this close to the end. Must be a new rule. What a load of B.S.

"Nyrah, Nyrah, Nyrah," Bruce's voice taunts.

Glitz is grinning evilly. "Look who is helpless now." Nyrah lunges for the trident, but Bruce easily kicks out of her reach and then bends over, pins her arms behind her, and carries her out to the meadow. She is kicking, struggling, and cussing profusely. The two guys just laugh mercilessly at her. I have never heard anyone put so many bad words and insults together in a single rant like that; and I know quite a few foul-mouthed sailors. If it wasn't so close to Nyrah's death, I would've found it quite funny.

Bruce throws her down to the ground, hard. Her broken legs are bending in places and directions that they shouldn't. Glitz laughs some more, "I promised you a slow death. So here it comes." He raises his knife and cuts slowly and deeply into her arm. Her blood oozes out, painting her arm red. She grimaces, but doesn't say anything. Glitz pulls back the knife and sets it down.

He looks at Bruce and asks, "Now what should we do?" Bruce shrugs and thinks about it. Then he takes the knife and slits into her stomach, slowly leaving a long gash. He looked like a kid dissecting a frog for school. Nyrah whimpers quietly in pain. It breaks my heart to see anyone treated like that, but I can't look away.

Nyrah takes her only chance and punches Glitz in the nose, breaking it. "That's for Rowan," she says and then claws his throat, leaving blood trails down his neck, "And that is for Nash!" Glitz is furious. He picks her off the ground by her ribs. She is pressing her arms to her stomach, preventing her guts from falling out of her body. He smiles grimly and then pushes on her sides. I watch helplessly as Nyrah's ribs cave in and snap. Some of the bones even poke through her skin on the other side. Nyrah's face is contorted and her neon green eyes wide with pain and agony, but again she doesn't make a sound.

"What? Aren't ya gonna scream?" Glitz yells.

Nyrah smirks at him, "You're already killing me. Why should I give you the satisfaction of hearing my screams?" Her voice is coming out ragged and painful.

Glitz suddenly drops her and Nyrah lands on the ground, gasping for air. Glitz falls over dead, with Bruce's knife in his back. "People like him shouldn't be allowed to walk the earth," Nyrah mutters. Bruce laughs and wipes the knife clean and sticks it into his pants.

Nyrah's eyes go wide with innocence and she chews her bottom lip. "Hey Bruce," she whispers seductively, her voice is rough to say the least, but it works. Bruce looks at her. With her uninjured arm, she slowly pulls down the front zipper of her tank. Even half-dead and covered in blood, she is downright sexy. Bruce's eyes widen and he mutters something unintelligible. Nyrah smiles and asks, "Will you kiss me before I die? I want to leave this place with at least one good memory." He hesitates for a brief second, but then leans over and kisses her lips hungrily. After a long minute, his mouth starts trailing down her neck. Her hand twitches and she pulls the knife from Bruce's pants. His eyes widen with shock as she stabs him in the back repeatedly. He jerks up and Nyrah gets a shot at his chest, which she takes. He groans, and with her remaining strength, Nyrah pushes him off her.

Nyrah's eyes flutter shut. She lies completely motionless. Bruce is lying next to her gasping for breath, his eyes shut.

It is hard to say who looks worse. Nyrah's legs are splayed out in every direction and she is lying in a deep pool of her own blood. I see her ribs, cracked, pressed together, and in some places puncturing through her skin, crushing her vital organs. On the other hand, Bruce didn't look as injured at first glance, but he was stabbed in dangerous places numerous times. A cannon booms, signaling that one of them had died. I couldn't tell who though. There is a long hesitation building the tension, before Claudius Templesmith's voice calls out, "The winner of the 70th Hunger Games is," he paused for a long time. Next to me, Brutus cusses. Finally, Templesmith finishes his announcement, "Nyrah Cuda of District 4"


	8. Chapter 8

**~Mags POV:**

Nyrah won! She survived the worst. I watch as the hovercraft swoops down to pick her up. I see her broken body for a brief second before they whisk her way to the training center hospital.

Brutus walks up and congratulates me and Finnick. I could tell he is disappointed that his nephew didn't win, but he is still excited. He goes on and on about Nyrah's skill and cunning. Johanna is hugging Finnick who is smiling crazy. He must be happy; it's his first tribute to survive.

**~Finnick POV:**

After the initial celebration I head back to my room. I really don't want to go to a party and be surrounded by crazy Capitol girls. I can barely believe that Nyrah is alive. Granted, she is going to be in a hospital for a long time. She is probably the most injured victor ever.

I am just relaxing onto a couch when someone starts loudly knocking on my door. I sigh inwardly. I really just want to chill out. I go over and open the door. I'm surprised to see Haymitch. "Are you gonna let me in?" he asks gruffly.

I nod and jerk my head towards my room and say with a huge smile, "Well, Haymitch, I must say I'm surprised to see you at eleven in the night in my room. I had always thought you were one of the straightest guys I know."

He glares at me and then smiles, "Can it, Odair. I'm here to talk official business." He is sober as far as I can tell.

"So," I ask, "When is IT happening?" He knows that what I mean. The Rebellion.

He sighs, "Not for at least a couple years. We just aren't ready yet. I was thinking that our new little victor might like to be a part of it. She has enough reason already to hate the Capitol. Even more when Snow forces her into the trade." I grimace. I had forgotten about that. Haymitch continues, "If you get the chance, bring it up. We need all the help we can get.

**~Nyrah POV:**

Beep. Beep. Beep. The constant sound wakes me up. I look around the sterile white room. Where am I? I listen hard. All I hear is the beeping. Then it dawns on me. The memories come flooding back. The Hunger Games. Nash dead. Rowan dead. The pain. Am I really alive? Or is this some sick joke? I hadn't imagined heaven, or hell for that matter, like this. I turn my head slowly. I am attached by tubes to a couple different machines. I rip them out of my arm and a siren squeals loudly. I leap up and punch the machine. It promptly shuts up.

Footsteps are pounding outside. "Oh you're up," a squeaky voice coos, "How are you feeling?" I say fine, and shove past her into the hallway. Turns out I'm in the training center. I storm down the hallway and into my room. I slam the door and slide down the frame into a sitting position leaning against the door. How did I get here? I remember Glitz crushing me, Bruce killing him, me stabbing Bruce. After that, everything went dark. Then I realize that I really am alive. I can't believe it. Someone starts pounding on my door. "No one in here," I yell stupidly. I hear a grunt and then the door opens, shoving me across the floor.

Finnick looks down at me and says, "You have about thirty people running all around the building looking for you, ya know." I didn't know. He grins and continues, "So I suggest hiding for awhile, unless you want to go back to the hospital bed for another week." Another week? How long was I out? He sees my confusion, "Let me catch you up to date. You won, obviously, but you were only barely alive. You've been totally unconscious for the past ten days, and considering how bad you were injured, it's not that long. As you can tell, all your bones are fixed. As soon as your better, you have an interview and then it's back to District 4 for us."

I take in the information. "So, is there any way to avoid another fricken interview?"

He laughs a sexy laugh. "I wish. You wanna go home?" How could that even be a question?

"Well no duh, I wanna go home. But it won't be the same. Ever." His smile fades.

"I know," he says. There is a long pause. "You have got to be starving," Finnick says as he walks across the room and starts pushing buttons. I follow him and curl up on a giant couch. He sits in a chair across from me and seconds later, a huge meal comes up. We eat in silence. I feel awkward. Finnick is watching my every move as if he is waiting for me to spontaneously combust or something.

Someone knocks on the door. "Get down," Finnick hisses at me. I quickly obey; there is no way I'm going back to a hospital to be put on drugs. I hear the door creak open.

My escort Helena's voice calls out my name. Then she catches sight of Finnick. "What are you doing in here?" she asks in her silly Capitol accent. Finnick answers, "Hiding from girls. They broke into the training center you know."

Helena gasps. "Oh no. Don't worry. I won't reveal your little hiding place." I hear her heels clicking as she exits the room. The door shuts, and I sit back up.

"She scares me sometimes," I say.

Finnick laughs, "You can handle huge beasts and strong guys trying to kill you but Helena scares you? You are so messed up, Nyrah." I smack him. I really don't want to deal with his laughter right now.

The victor interview flies by in a blur. Apparently I did well. Honestly I don't remember what I said. I do remember watching the 70th Hunger Games recap though. Just watching everything play back hurts just as much as living it.

We leave back for District 4 this evening. I do and don't want to go home. Part of me is more than ready to escape the Capitol and see my older brother. But the other part of me burns endlessly at the thought of home. We will be moving to the Victor's Village and be rich. But it won't be the same. Nash won't be there. I can never escape what occurred in the Games. I killed people and I lost the ones I loved. I am dressed and ready to go when an Avox walks in and gives me a note. I read it quickly. I drop the paper. President Snow, the man who destroyed my life, wants to see me. I walk outside in get in the car that was waiting for me. We drive off at amazing speed until we reach the mansion. It is huge and ornately decorated. I am quickly ushered in to see the President.

"Congratulations on your victory, Ms Cuda. Please sit down," Snow says motioning to a chair. I really don't want to sit, but I sink down slowly into the plush chair. I study the man for a moment. He looks a lot taller on tv. His signature rose was in his coat lapel. In fact, the whole room was drenched in the stench. "This will have to be brief, as I have other business to attend to," he grins wickedly, his eyes small and beady. "You won, partly on the account that you seduced the other tributes, and the audience. Sponsers now desire some of the," he pauses for a moment and then continues, "love of yours." The thought sinks slowly in. No way. "You will please our patrons with whatever they would like." I start to protest but he quickly cuts me off. I expect his tongue to be forked like a snakes as he says, "You have an older brother, right? Your only family. You wouldn't want anything to happen to him, would you?" I feel my eyes widen in fear. He is threatening Neru. If I don't do as Snow wants, he will die, another death all my fault. I shake my head. "I see we understand each other then," the President stands walks over and shakes my hand. It takes every ounce of strength I have to not run, or punch him in the face, I prefer the latter. He exits the room and I am escorted out.

**~Mags POV:**

****Finally we are heading back to District 4. Six weeks in the Capitol is long enough. We are sitting in the dining car, eating in silence. Helena attempts to start conversation several times, but she fails. She makes an excuse about her hair needing to be done and walks out of the room. I look over at Nyrah. She hasn't eaten a thing, she's just pushing food around with her fork. Poor thing. The Hunger Games are hard on everyone, but I can't even fathom being in the arena with your brother.

Nyrah sighs and says, "Why didn't you warn me?"

Finnick looks at me, pain in his sea green eyes. "Would it have been any easier if we did?" I ask.

She laughs and shakes her head, "If I knew what Snow was gonna say I probably wouldn't have let the words out of his mouth; I would've attempted strangling him first," she turns and faces Finnick, "so, I'm assuming that is why you're Panem's Playboy. How do you deal with it?"

Finnick stutters slightly, that's not normal for him, he is usually so smooth with words, and says, "Panem's Playboy, that's a new one. Um, I really don't think that there is a good answer for your question. Thinking that my family is on the line helps a little bit, I guess."

Nyrah nods and mutters darkly, "Can't have any more deaths on my already full conscience, except Snow, I think could handle that one." Finnick smirks; I know what's going on in his mind. If he has any say in it, Nyrah will be helping overthrow the Capitol.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Nyrah POV:**

I step off the train and the first thing I hear is the gentle crash of ocean waves. I'm home. I look around the train station until I spot Neru. I run straight into his outstretched arms for a long missed hug. He squeezes me tightly. I can't help it, I cry. Half my tears are for joy: I'm home and my older brother is here and safe. But the other half is for sorrow: Nash is gone, my guilty killer conscience, and my new life ahead of me. Each individual tear has a deep painful meaning as it runs down my cheek. So much for dignity.

Neru finally lets go and steps back. I wipe my tears and then I notice a dark haired girl standing next to him. I raise my eyebrows, "I leave for like what? Six or seven weeks? I come back and you have a girlfriend! When did this happen?"

Finnick walks up behind me and says, "Hey Annie, how are you?" in a gentle voice. Annie? Who is Annie? Then it hits me. She won the 67th Games, two years after Finnick won his Games, when she was eighteen. If I remember right, it was because they flooded the arena and she could swim the best. She went mad after that. They never showed her on tv like they showed other victors. But why is she with my brother of all people?

Neru sees my struggling to put things together and says, "Annie comforted me when you and," he chokes for a second, "Nash were reaped. Later she helped me move our stuff into the Victor Village. And one more thing, Ny, she isn't my girlfriend." I nod, still pondering it. It makes sense, sort of, but isn't she crazy?

My new house is huge with so many buttons, it would take me forever to figure out what all of them do. But I guess I have all the time in the world. Neru doesn't have to work anymore, but almost every day he escapes to sea in the new boat I bought him. He says he misses the water, but I think he does it to avoid me. I can't be the easiest person to live with right now. I just basically mope around, and occasionally break things.

I tend not to answer the phone anymore; it's always some psychiatrist trying to get me to tell him how I am coping. What am I supposed to say to that? Oh, life sucks, I have a serious guilty conscious, and I want to kill myself? Yeah, that would go well.

Life moves on though, slowly. I have nightmares that keep me screaming for hours. Most of time, Mags or Annie will come over and just be with me. It helps some. But usually I am on the beach. The water relaxes me better than anything else.

**~Finnick POV:**

Damn. It's two in the morning and Nyrah is screaming again. I live right next door to her, so it is loud. I shouldn't be complaining because I know I was worse after my Games five years ago. I hear a door slam and footsteps running out of the house, pounding down the road towards the boardwalk. Well, there is no way I can go back to sleep now. So I wearily crawl out of bed and take a hot shower.

I head down towards the beach. No one is out this late, or I should say early. The half moon illuminates my path and reflects off the ocean. I see Nyrah standing thigh deep in the ocean arms spread wide, letting the wind whip her red hair. I walk up behind her, but she doesn't respond. I put a hand on her bare shoulder, she jumps, startled, and puches me soundly in the face. Ouch she can throw them.

"Oh my gosh, Finnick! I'm so sorry! I can't believe that! Sorry! You scared me, and,"

I cut her off. "Chill out. I understand. Instinct takes over. Apparently you fight, not flight." I rub my cheek tenderly, "I just can't believe you hit my face, that is the moneymaker! Without my flawless beauty, who is Finnick Odair?" She laughs nervously and then shoves me into the water. It takes me by surprise, but on my way back to the surface, I grab her ankle and pull her under.

After an epic water war, we both go and sit in the sand with the water coming up and lapping at our feet. "The beach calms me down, helps me focus on life." Nyrah whispers. She turns to look at me, her green eyes glowing like a cat's in the moonlight. "Have you ever thought about suicide?"

The question startles me, but I smile and say as nonchalantly as possible, "Who hasn't?"

She is quiet for a moment then says, "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but right now, I really want to kill myself. I think about all the lives I have ruined and I just well," she stops speaking and just sits there with her head resting on her knees. She finally continues, "On top of that everyone is really fed up with me right now. I can't go anywhere without moms pulling their little kids away from me or creepers trying to hit on me. I just don't know how to handle it I guess."

I really don't know what to say. Without thinking, I say, "Why don't we escape 4 for a week? We will take my boat and head out to sea, just you and me. Chill out." She looks at me for a long minute, studying me, before she agrees. I add, "How bout we leave this morning? Grab some clothes and tell your brother. I'll pack food and meet you on the dock in thirty minutes."

**~Nyrah POV:**  
><strong><br>**Spending time with Finnick helps. He has been what I've been through, and he just understands me, unlike so many other people.

After a while, life developed a pattern. I will go out to sea in my boat at least four times a week, sometimes just for a day, sometimes for extended trips. Sometimes I went alone, but usually Finnick went with me.

Once a year I will go to the Capitol for the Hunger Games. Luckily, I haven't had to mentor yet. A middle aged Career victor named Pearl loves to do the job, so she always does it for me when my turn comes around. Whenever I am in the Capitol, I'm usually doing the whole prostitution thing. Whenever I wasn't, I was doing what Beetee calls living la vida loca-it must be Latin or something because I don't know what it means and Beetee is just smart like that. Usually I go to dance clubs and fancy restaurants or just hang out with other victors. I've made several friends from many Districts that way. That's the best part about the Hunger Games, befriending people that I would normally never meet. One of my closest friends is actually Johanna Mason. Friend isn't a good enough word. She is practically my sister from District 7. We even act the same most the time.

The worst part of winning the Games is, of course, the prostitution. I do learn juicy Capitol gossip in bed though, and sometimes I hear something that will help the Rebellion, but those tidbits are rare. What was even worse was having to explain my, um, new occupation to Neru. He kind of lost it when word got back to District 4 that I was a slut. Let's just say it took a long time to convince him how it wasn't my idea. Neru didn't exactly believe Finnick when he tried to take my side, mainly because of his own not-so-innocent reputation, but he did listen to Pearl and Mags. It was a start anyway. Life is moving.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Finnick POV:**

This year I'm mentoring again, and he might've had a chance being a Career. I really don't like the kid though, he is too self-absorbed and obnoxious. I'm not too upset when he gets an arrow in the chest.

Haymitch walks over and says, "I think we might have our new face for the Rebellion. If she survives anyway." I'm surprised, but it makes sense. His tribute this year is Katniss Everdeen. She is surly but she does have spunk. Ever since she volunteered for her sister, she has been defying the norm. District 12 never got volunteers, unlike 4 who has a Career most years.

The rest of the 74th Games, Johanna, Nyrah, and I make a point of watching District 12's star-crossed lovers. So far the commentary has included: "What a wimp" regarding Peeta Mellark. Both girls had said that simultaneously, it was kind of funny. "The boy is in love, but Katniss looks like she is about ready to vomit every time she has to kiss him" by Nyrah. And "Awww...it's just so (sniff) sad" in a very cheesy Capitol accent by Johanna every time they touch or say something lovey dovey. It is quite entertaining. But neither girl has a mean thing to say when the tributes pulled out the nightlock berries. For once, in all of Panem's history there were two victors in a single game.

Haymitch walks over and says, "So, whadya think? She's the one. Is she not?" No one can deny him. She has just the right touch of innocent rebellious in her. Soon the Mockingjay is our new face of the Rebellion. Katniss just doesn't know it yet.

The next day, the first thing that Mags says to me is that Plutarch Heavensbee told her that Seneca Crane, Head Gamemaker, is going to be executed because Snow took Katniss' drama with the berries to be a sign of rebellion. My head is spinning. The Rebellion that I have waited for almost ten years for is finally getting sparked.

Back home, Nyrah, Mags, and I start to prepare District 4 for the impending Rebellion. Nyrah has managed to get five prominent peacekeepers to provide weapons and supplies for our rebels. It's amazing what guys will do for her. We have almost everything set up and we are just waiting for the go from Heavensbee who is directing from the Capitol, or from Coin who is president of District 13.

**~Nyrah POV:**

I'm exhausted after a long sea trip. This time it wasn't just for fun. I was out spreading Rebellion information to deep sea fishers. The more people who know, the better for us. Everything is coming together with ease. By this time next year, the Districts might be free.

I walk into my house and throw my bag into a chair. "Hello? Neru, you here?" I hear sobs. Oh crap. What's going on? Crying is never good. I run into the living room. My brother is standing there, dumbstruck. Annie Cresta is in his arms weeping; her head rests on his shoulder. "Is she ok?" I whisper. Loud noises always make Annie's meltdowns worse. I've learned that from experience. Neru laughs and nods his head.

Is nobody going to tell me anything? "Who died?" I ask, exasperated. Annie lifts her head and smiles at me.

"You didn't tell her?" she asks softly, looking up at Neru. He shakes his head. Now I'm curious. Patience has never been one of my strong points.

Neru just grins and says, "We are getting married." That is all he said. It is so matter of fact. What the heck? My brother? Getting married? It's just so, well, wrong! But at the same time so right. I am totally speechless.

"Well, um, yeah. A warning would have been nice!" I say glaring at Neru. But I can't stay mad for long. They look so happy and content. I leave them alone. I hate to say it, but I'm jealous. I don't think I can ever get married, not without Snow interfering anyway. That snake of a president ruins everything.

**~Finnick POV:**

It's less than six months later when Snow announces the Quarter Quell. I flip on my tv and sit next to Nyrah, who curls up in my arms and lays her head on my shoulder. I run my hand through her wild, multi-hued red hair, with the other hand I feel the small velvet box in my pocket. Tonight is the night. She is a total state of relaxation. But not for long.

Snow digs his hand into to brown wooden box and draws a slightly yellow envelope with the number 75 on it. He slowly rips it open and reads: "As a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors."

Nyrah sits bolt upright and starts pacing the room. She keeps on muttering, "This can't be happening, this can't be happening" Mags stares out and asks why the Capitol would do this.

"Why wouldn't they do it?" Nyrah shouts, "The Districts are on the brink of rebellion! Almost all of the main leaders are victors. This is the easiest, safest way to take us out!" I think about her words. Of course she is right. It is almost too easy for the Capitol this way.

The phone rings, jerking me out of my thoughts. I answer it, "Hello?" The voice answers, "Finnick? This is Plutarch. Don't do anything rash. Don't start the Rebellion early. We will get you out." and then the phone hangs up.

"Who was that?" Mags asks absently. The phone rarely rings. "It was Heavensbee" I say and relate the message back to them.

**~Peeta POV:**

The news of the Quarter Quell comes as a shock. Life sucks. Both me and Katniss are alive for not even one year past our Games, and then we are going straight back to an arena. This time Haymitch is taking my side, since he supported Katniss last year. Katniss has to live. I know she doesn't like me the way I feel for her, but life is the best gift I can ever give her. I wouldn't be able to live knowing that she is dead.

I want to be as prepared as possible. I spent hours watching the Hunger Games recaps, observing fighting styles and strength. On the train ride as we watch the reapings of the other Districts, I take careful notes of everything. There are a few victors that stand out among the new tributes.

District 1 has the brother-sister pair of Gloss and Cashmere who won consecutive years back when I was a toddler. They are still young and strong, unlike other tributes that have succombed to drink, drugs, and simply old age.

District 2, as usual, has many tributes volunteering. In the end the "honor" goes to a set of Careers in their middle ages. Brutus is a tall strong man who is as obnoxious as a teenager. He won his Games by using maces and just his brute strength. Enobaria is the female tribute. She won by ripping out her victim's throats with her teeth like a wild animal. When she smiles, I see that her teeth are pointed. Scary.

District 3's tributes don't look all that intimidating. They are older, well, geeks. I almost overlook them, but then I remember that Beetee, the guy, ended up setting up this giant electrical trap that blew up all of the competition. Note to self: don't underestimate him.

District 4 has volunteers too. Originally, an old woman who looks like she can barely walk gets reaped, but she quickly gets replaced by Nyrah, who won five years ago. She is really hot. Katniss glares at me when I stare for too long, not that I love Katniss any less than before. The male tribute is Finnick Odair. When his name gets called, Effie Trinket, our escort, sighs dreamily. The new tributes playfully argue about who gets the older woman as their mentor; they end up deciding to share. At the ages of twenty one and twenty four, they are the youngest new tributes, besides me and Katniss anyway. Both Finnick and Nyrah have scandalous reputations, so apparently District 4's industry-in addition to fishing-is sex icons.

After that, the only people who stand out are Johanna Mason of District 7 and Chaff of District 11. Johanna won by pretending to be a crybaby weakling, forcing the others to overlook her, when in reality, she was a fierce competitor. She is in her mid-twenties. Chaff, who lost a hand, is one of Haymitch's closest friends and drinking buddy. I see the pain in Haymitch's face when he is reaped. It will be hard for him, watching people that he has known for years die. I guess that is one advantage, and disadvantage, Katniss and I will have. We won't feel the pain killing off friends, but no one else knows us, so we will be the first targets.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Nyrah POV:**

As soon as we reach the Capitol, I get a message to meet a "patron". I had assumed that because I am a tribute that I wouldn't have to deal with silly Capitol citizens groping me. Guess not. I head to the car waiting for me. After a short drive I reach my destination: an expensive hotel. I give my name at the desk and I promptly get led up to a room by a gaping bellboy. I open the door and am surprised to see Plutarch Heavensbee.

I smile, "So I am assuming that this is a business meeting not a sex trip?"

Plutarch, the new Head Gamemaker, nods and gets right to the point, "I need you to ally with and protect Peeta. He can't die. If you befriend him, Katniss will follow. Haymitch has assured me of that. She plans on keeping him alive. We need her alive for her face. Her symbol is being used everywhere as you know. Your fellow tributes from 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 11 are all in on the plan, to varying extents. You, Finnick, and Beetee are going to know the most." He hesitates.

"Get to the point," I say impatiently.

"You, Finnick, and Johanna have a big part in this. I'm depending on your strength, passion, determination..."

Good. Johanna is part of this. I would much rather be with her than have to fight her. I cut Heavensbee off.

"Quit it. I don't have forever to sit here and listen to you rattle on."

He grins and, finally, gets his main point out, "Beetee will devise a way to get you out. You can't know details for security reasons. Just trust him. District 13 is giving us a hovercraft to get you guys out. But it will probably be chaos at the time. Whatever you do, make sure that Peeta and Katniss-and yourself-get taken by the hovercraft with the red ladder and claw. As soon as everyone is out, the Rebellion truly starts in full. Your mentors will be sending you bread. The District it is from represents how many days, and the number of pieces represents the time of the escape."

I think this through. The main problem with this plan is Katniss. She is just so headstrong and untrusting. That much was obvious in her Games. I voice my thoughts.

Plutarch replies, "I know it will be difficult. But without Katniss, the Rebellion dies. That why you need to concentrate on Peeta, she won't leave his side."

**~Finnick POV:**

Johanna storms up to me.

"Why is Nyrah's left hand empty? I thought you were going to ask her to marry you!" she practically yells at me. Johanna is a very aggressive, get-to-the-damn-point kind of person.

"Nice to see you too," I snap, defending myself, "I was going too, I had it all planned. But the night I was gonna do it, they announced the Quarter Quell and well..."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Whatever."

I head to my room to get made over for the Opening Ceremonies. I have to say, this is my least favorite part of the whole being-a-tribute thing. In my first games ten years ago, I was practically naked with wave designs painted on me in blue and gold paint. I'm not expecting much more this year. My stylist walks in holding a net.

"Really?" I ask. She nods excitedly, eyes wide.

The golden net gets draped over one of my shoulders and knotted at my groin, barely covering my manhood. Well, the best part of the costume is that it is quick and takes absolutely no prep time. So I wander down to the bottom floor of the training center to find my chariot. The place is crowded with victors, both tributes and mentors. I see Katniss Everdeen standing all alone, stroking her horse. Might as well take this opportunity.

She doesn't even hear me behind her. So I take a sugar cube from the horse's bag and throw it in my mouth. The loud crunch startles her.

"Hello Katniss," I say casually.

"Hello Finnick," she replies. She looks just a little bit uneasy. I tend to have that effect on people, girls especially.

"Want a sugar cube?" I ask, popping another one into my mouth. They aren't that bad actually.

"No thanks," she says, "I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime though." Finally this conversation is moving. I was afraid that she was only going to give me one word answers.

"You look absolutly terrifying in that getup. What happened to the pretty little girl dresses?" I lick my lips slightly, that sugar is sticky, and then I finger the collar of her black high-necked unitard. We talk for a moment about money and the Capitol.

"What do people pay you for your company then?" Katniss asks innocently.

Ah, the moment I am looking for. I put my lips inches from hers and whisper seductively, "Secrets." It is basically true. "What about you, Girl on Fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?"

She blushes a bright red and answers, "No, I am an open book. Most people know my secrets even before I do." It's really hard not to burst out laughing. If only she knew. Half of Panem knows her importance, but she is still totally unaware. Luckily for me, Peeta comes into the room so I make an excuse and leave.

**~Katniss POV:**

The conversation with Finnick left my skin crawling. I shudder. Would I have ended up like a freak, if I didn't have Peeta?

The crowd loves us. Peeta and I hold hands, yet again. But this time, we are above it all. Afterwards, we head over to an elevator to go back to our rooms. Peeta presses to button and we wait. What is taking so long? I really don't want to be in an elevator with people I don't know.

Johanna Mason of District 7 walks up to us, stripping off her costume as she went. She isn't wearing anything but her shoes when she stops next to us. Ironically enough, she starts talking about clothes. Ugh. I hate girl talk. Finnick Odair and Nyrah Cuda, District 4's barely dressed tributes, join us a second later.

"Didn't realize it was gonna be a naked party," Finnick practically purrs. His voice sends shivers down my spine, and not in a good way.

"Well I'm surprised that your stylists put either of you two in clothing at all! Me and Gloss had a bet about that. I mean, seriously, at least 80% of the Capitol's population has seen one of you guys naked." They all laugh. Johanna then turns to us, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell ya. All of us younger tributes are having a party on the roof in about an hour. Hang out. Get drunk. You in?"

I look at Peeta, shocked. He seems slightly more relaxed than I feel. He says, "Who is going?" as if he actually knows anyone here.

Finnick says, "Oh just Cashmere, Gloss, me, Ny, Johanna, and District 12's star-crossed lovers, of course. No one over the age of thirty is allowed tonight."

Right then the elevator dings and the door slides open. We all step inside. So much for being left alone. Haymitch is running trying to get on, but Finnick pushes the 'close door' button and waves at Haymitch as he calls, "You tributes don't need a babysitter!"

Johanna shrugs, "I don't know. I think Peeta might need someone late tonight..."

"No he doesn't!" I snap at her. The others, Peeta included, just laugh at me.

Nyrah slides in close, too close for my liking, to Peeta. She slowly traces her fingers up his arm. Peeta shivers slightly at her touch and then goes really stiff. She smiles at him and then says in a smooth silky voice, "Peeta, you are the only nonviolent victor in history. You really only killed one person, and that was mostly on accident." She places both hands on his shoulder, presses her scantily clad body against him, and whispers in his ear, "How are you going to survive now that you are in the big leagues?" He turns his head too look at her, his lips end up being only a mere inch from hers. His blue eyes meet her neon green ones. She slowly slides one of her long legs forward, grazing the front of his leg ever so slightly. Peeta is about ready to speak when the elevator stops on level four. Finally! That was the slowest elevator ride ever! District 4's tributes step off and Finnick calls out "see ya in a little bit!"

As soon as they step off, I breathe a sigh of relief. Johanna rolls her eyes at me and then starts talking to Peeta about his paintings. It gives me time to think. Why is everyone hitting on Peeta? He is attractive and nice, but there seems to more to it. Seriously, Nyrah is four years older than us. She can have any guy she wants, why is she messing with Peeta? It makes my skin crawl. I don't like it. Peeta is mine. I just said it. Peeta is mine. The more I think about it, the more I believe it. He is getting out of the arena alive. He deserves it. He is sweet and kind. And I love him.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Katniss POV:**

We finally reach level twelve of the training center. As soon as we step off, Peeta starts laughing. I glare at him and snap, "What?"

"Don't you see? They are just messing with us. We aren't as exposed to the Capitol's wild ways." His blue eyes are shining out, looking sweet and innocent even among all the dark makeup.

"Are you calling me a prude?" I can't believe him right now.

"Well, compared to the other victors you are."

I am furious. I can't help myself. I just shove Peeta hard. He goes flying into a really ugly potted plant. He is cut, but he still laughs.

"Thanks, I didn't like that plant anyway." I just storm off to my room. I really don't know what has come over me. Peeta tries to follow me, but I slam the door in his face and lock it. He bangs on the door.

"Come on Katniss. I was teasing. Please let me in."

I hear Haymitch's voice talking to Peeta and me. "Katniss chill out, will you. You guys need to wash up and head to the roof."

No way is he encouraging that. "I'm not going!" I yell.

Haymitch sighs exasperated, "Why not? You need to make friends and allies."

"No I don't. Me and Peeta are doing this on our own."

"No you aren't. You aren't playing against scared little kids now. You need allies. You are going to be up against experienced killers. They don't know you as they know each other. Think about it, if you had a choice whether to kill your friend or kill someone you don't know, who would you kill?"

The answer is obvious. I protest, "But they've known each other for years. There is no way they would accept us."

"We could try," Peeta starts, but I cut him off.  
>"Shut up Peeta. I know you have no problem with naked girls in your face and sluts touching you, but I do!"<p>

Haymitch laughs, "Is that what this is all about?"

Peeta says something that I can't hear. I crack my door open slightly. Peeta continues, "How about a compromise? We don't go tonight," Haymitch groans and I smile, Peeta shoots him a glare, "but, we try to make friends during training." That is so typical of Peeta. He talks his way out of everything. He doesn't like fighting, so he always searches for a middle ground.

"I like that plan," I say.

"Fine have it your way," Haymitch mutters hopelessly.

The next day, Peeta and I head down to training, without Effie for once. We aren't the first ones there, but we aren't the last either. Peeta and I head to the camouflage station together. Peeta is painting a flower on my cheek when Finnick Odair walks up. His eyes are slightly red, the sure sign of a hangover.

"Where were you last night? We missed you," he says with an effortless grin, "Me and Johanna were gonna come and kidnap you, but your crazy escort threatened to call the peacekeepers." Good job, Effie.

Peeta apologizes, "We're sorry. Katniss and I want to spend every last minute together, and since our wedding was cancelled..." He is so smooth with words, it isn't funny. Actually, I kept Peeta out of my room last night because I was so mad at him.

Finnick's face softens, "I understand. I'm sure it was worth it," he says with an oddly regretful smile.

That evening at dinner, Haymitch asks how our ally search went. "I want Beetee and Wiress from District 3," I say. Peeta looks at me with shock. "What?" I say defending myself, "they are really smart. They were even able to tell that there was a force field around the training center, without touching it!"

Haymitch appears to think about it. "I approve," he says, "but I would like you to add people with, well, strength and skill in the weapon department. May I suggest District 4?" I feel my eyes narrow. I don't really like them.

Peeta says, "Think about it Katniss. If we want power, we need either them, Johanna, or the Careers. Take your pick." I sigh. I don't want any allies at all.

**~Finnick POV:  
><strong>  
>The interviews go well. Almost everyone slams the Capitol. Even the Careers-Gloss, Cashmere, Brutus, and Enobaria- who have no idea of the rebellion, submit hateful words. Even though Katniss doesn't say much, she is strengthening the rebels. Her wedding dress transformed into a Mockingjay suit. Cinna is awesome. But even she is outshined by Peeta. According to him, they had gotten married and Katniss was pregnant. He spoke well and all of the Capitol believed him even to the point of riot, but I have a hard time swallowing his words. It just doesn't seem right. I've been watching Katniss. Sure she can be moody and bitchy, but she doesn't act pregnant.<p>

Tomorrow we go into the arena. I seriously hope things go according to plan. I really don't want to die. Or see people I love die. I take a long hot shower, trying to wash away my doubts and fears. I shake out my hair, wrap a towel around me, and walk into my room. Nyrah is sitting cross-legged on the foot of my bed. I'm glad to see her. I was actually planning on going to her room later.

She pushes a strand of hair out of her face, "I'm not sorry. I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Me neither. I'm glad you came," I lay down in bed and she crawls up next to me. Her lips lightly graze my face as she kisses me gently. I shudder. Even though I've been with Nyrah countless times, she still has that effect on me. I pull her face to mine and her lips mingle with mine, our tongues brushing together. I run my hands down the gentle curve of her back and then roll on top of her. I am lost in the moment and wish that it could last forever.

I wake up in the morning with Nyrah curled up in my arms. I smile and kiss the top of her sleeping head. Without waking her, I reach into the nightstand and pull out the ring I had planned on giving her. It has a thin delicate golden band, topped with a gem like a piece of the green-blue sea. I had our names engraved into the band in small scripting letters. I sigh. A dream lost, never to be fulfilled. I will give the ring to Mags for safekeeping, in case either of us makes it out alive. I slide the ring back into its box and into my nightstand drawer.

I close my eyes to savor these last peaceful minutes when the door flies open. Nyrah stirs and mutter into my chest, "We should've locked the door."

Haymitch Abernathy comes marching in, "Hey Odair," he stops when he sees me and Nyrah together, her head is on my chest and one of her legs is draped over my body, "I shouldn't be surprised," he mutters under his breath and then continues louder, "well this saves me a trip. Catch," he says as he tosses me something. I grasp the golden bangle. It has a flame pattern etched into it. He gives Nyrah a necklace. It has the same golden fire design but it has a small bird silhouette.

"A mockingjay. How gutsy," Nyrah says as she clasps it on.

"It's mine and Effie's. I'm not guaranteeing anything, but the sight of it might slow down Katniss's arrows. She is determined not to trust anyone. It's basically my symbol telling them to trust you."

Haymitch is a smart guy, in his own way. I nod, "Thanks, so the plan is the same?" He nods.


	13. Chapter 13

**~Katniss POV:**

I step onto the silver disk that will lift me into the arena. I take a deep breath and scan my surroundings. All I see is blue and it hurts my eyes. After I blink a few times, I notice that I am in the middle of an ocean. The tributes are arranged in a perfect circle, with twelve strips of land equidistant from each. The land doesn't begin for about fifty yards from our starting points. I'm so glad I can swim. The land all intersects forming a twelve pointed star; in the center, the cornucopia in all its golden glory sits. I spin around. The water is surrounded by a circular beach. I quickly strategize. Head for the cornucopia and grab a bow and as many arrows as possible, then grab Peeta and run for the trees beyond the beach. Sounds like a decent plan.

The gong goes off. I jump into the water. It is freezing! Swimming here is different than swimming at the pond back home. Here waves beat on me, trying to drag me under, unlike home where the surface is smooth as glass. I reach the land and don't see anyone else. I run as fast as I can towards the cornucopia. There is no food or supplies, only weapons. My hands reach straight for the bow and a couple sheaths of arrows. I hear a slight clatter on the other side. I freeze, and string my bow. I look down and see a shadow stretching out from behind me. I turn quickly. It is Finnick Odair. He is holding a trident in a defensive position, but it is ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Hey Katniss," he says. I don't drop my guard.

"Don't move," I snap.

Finnick shifts his arm slightly, "We're allies, right?" Um no! I want to scream. Then I see it on his wrist. Haymitch's bangle. Either he stole it, or it was given to him. Damn it Haymitch.

"Right," I say, not moving my bow. He looks at me warily, but smiles and lowers his trident. Then I see why. It's not that he trusts me not to kill him, it's that Nyrah is standing right behind me. I didn't even hear her. Her cat-like eyes don't leave me as she tosses Finnick a couple knives. She keeps another trident and some knives for herself.

"Where is Peeta?" she demands in question form. Peeta! I had almost forgotten him. Could he swim? I scan the horizon, finally I spot him. He is still standing on his platform. "I've got it!" Nyrah says as she turns and runs down the land strip closest to Peeta. She dives gracefully and doesn't come back up.

"Grab the weapons he will want," Finnick orders. I dig through the cornucopia. A minute later Nyrah reappears with Peeta. She had swum out to the platform and back, towing Peeta, faster than I had gotten here just swimming one way alone.

"Just about everyone else haven't even left their platforms yet! Didja find anything?" she asks, looking deeper into the piles.

"It's all weapons!" Peeta says.

"Guess we are surviving off the land," I say.

"And depending on our wonderful sponsors," Nyrah says, almost seductively. She is going to drive me insane. She digs out about five maces and throws them into the ocean as far as she can.

"What are you doing?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"One, they are Brutus' best weapon, and two, I really really hate maces," she replies matter of factly. Finnick and Peeta laugh. I am confused.

Peeta sees it and explains, "Maces are what broke her legs in the 70th Games, rendering her helpless when the Careers attacked."

Nyrah looks at him with a cocked head for a long moment, "How..." she starts.

He grins and starts listing, kind of like she did a second ago, "One, it wasn't that long ago, only five years. Two, that year I was twelve, my first Reaping. I paid more attention to the Games after that. Three, your almost death was pretty violent and very memorable. Four, I recently watched all the Game recaps of all the tributes, to learn fighting styles and strategies." Both Finnick and Nyrah stare at him.

"That was smart, but," Finnick says, "We've stood here too long, we need to go. Now." Other people are now in the water, slowly making their way to the land. We pick a path and run.

**~Nyrah POV:**

The arena is beautiful and it reminds me of home. Of course, at home I'm not constantly on guard for mutts, poison, and people trying to kill me. We were able to make it to the cornucopia and out into the woods before anyway else even reached land. It's not really woods though. Its more like a jungle, at least that is what they called a similar landscape a couple years ago. Everything is so lush and foreign looking. I'd much rather be back on the beach, even though there is no protection. Everything in here is foreboding and just screams of danger.

As we trek through the trees, Finnick leads, followed by Peeta, than me, and lastly Katniss with her bow and arrows. I don't like having her at my unguarded back. She doesn't trust me, and I don't trust her. But if she tries something, Peeta is right in front of me, I could always threaten him, though I'd rather not. We walk a fast pace in silence for about an hour and a half.

Finnick breaks the silence, "Hey Girl on Fire, climb up a tree and scope out the area. I'd like to get a better idea of the arena and where the Careers are." Katniss glares at him for a moment, pondering her options. She obviously doesn't want to leave Peeta down here with us alone, but she doesn't have choice. She sighs and leaps into the tallest tree.

The rest of us stand quietly, on guard. She is gone longer than planned. I pace the ground as silently as possible. Finnick watches me for a second and then sits down, trident ready. She finally scales back down the tree. Apparently the arena is a circle, with the cornucopia in the center, surrounded by water, then beach, and then jungle. Just as we had originally assumed.

Finnick jumps to his feet and then starts walking off again, deeper into the jungle. I turn to follow him, but something catches my eye. Katniss had just strung her bow and is aiming it at his back. I leap in front her. We stand there for a long minute, staring the other down. Her grey eyes bore into mine. Her arm is taut, ready to fire, and I am posed, trident ready to both block the arrow and attack in the same move. Finnick moves in slowly behind me. I hear him pull out a knife, he tenses to throw. Who knows how long we wouldv'e stood there, waiting for someone made the first move, if Peeta hadn't stepped in right between us.

"So, what should we do now? Keep moving or set up camp for the night?" he isn't stupid enough just to walk between weapons like that. He did it to keep us from killing each other. Good thing too, or else the Rebellion is doomed. Finnick rests his hand on my shoulder, and I lower the trident. Katniss does the same without taking her eyes off of us.

"Let's keep moving," Finnick suggests, "we're too close to the cornucopia for my liking." We head off again, tenser than before.

**~Katniss POV:**

Stupid Peeta. I could have killed them both. I really don't want allies, because then I will start to like them, and then they will be harder to kill. They have to die if Peeta is to win this.

This time Peeta is in front, I think Finnick did it on purpose to separate us. The whole hike is at a steady climb uphill. I scan my surroundings as my hunter instinct takes over. In the sky, not ten feet away, there is a weird mirage thing going on. A force field! Peeta is heading right towards it!

"Peeta..." I start, but it is too late. He is thrown back. A burning stench fills my nose. He lies on the ground motionless. I run to him and start shaking him. Stupid I know, but I can't help it. I press my ear to his chest. Nothing. Finnick pushes me aside and feels for Peeta's breath. He leans over, plugs Peeta's nose and, eww, starts kissing him. What the heck? I know he sleeps around, but with guys too?

I lunge, planning on killing Finnick. Instead, I get shoved to the ground. I land hard on my back. My breath gets knocked out of me.

I lie there, gasping for whatever air I can get. Nyrah snaps, "Chill out, will you." Is she going to kill me now? I would have, if our roles were reversed.

I turn and face Peeta, his chest is moving. He sits up carefully. Finnick wasn't kissing him, he was saving him. But why? He could've easily let Peeta die. Nyrah walks over and kneels next to him, strokes his blonde hair, and asks gently, "Are you ok?"

Peeta stares at her for a second, "Not really. What happend?"

He is alive. I can't believe it. I completely lose it. I can't stop sobbing. And now hiccups are lurching through my body, making my sides hurt. Everyone just stares at me. I probably look so weak and pathetic right now. "Hormones, right?" Finnick asks with a grin.

"What!" I'm surprised. He doesn't even know me! What is he talking about?  
>"You know. From the baby. I hear the whole pregnancy thing does that." Oh my gosh. I forgot. I'm supposedly pregnant. Thanks a lot Peeta. At least it gives me an excuse. I nod.<p>

"Should we set up camp and find some water?" Nyrah asks as she looks around the surrounding area.

"We should keep moving," Peeta says hoarsely. His voice is so scratchy sounding.

"Are you up for it?" Nyrah asks sweetly. Peeta nods. We move slower than before. After about an hour, Nyrah asks for a break. I'm pretty sure she does it for Peeta's sake though. He is breathing hard and moving at a snail's pace while she hasn't even broken a sweat. Finnick obliges and I go to look for water. There is none, but I find a tree rat, monkey thing, for dinner.

A silver parachute floats down through the air. In it there is a long silver tube. I have no idea what it is. We've stared at it for hours. I can easily imagine Haymitch is cussing at us, telling us to use our brains. Then it dawns on me.

"A spiel!" I shout. The others jump at my sudden outburst.

"A what?" Finnick asks. Doesn't he know what that is? Well, I guess not, he lives by an ocean, not near woods.

"A spiel. You tap it into a tree for syrup," I explain. Nyrah's face scrunches up in disgust. I continue, "It has to be the right kind of tree though."

"Well that will do a great deal of nothing for us," she says sarcastically.

"Maybe we can get water with it, out of a tree..." I say, thinking aloud. Finnick's eyes light up; we are all so thirsty.

"So what? We just jam it into a tree?" he asks.

"No you have to drill a hole first, and then put it in," I say.

"What are we waiting for?" Peeta says, as he grabs a knife and heads for the nearest tree.  
>With our thirst slaked, we set up watches for the night, ready for sleep after this long, stressful day.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**~Nyrah POV:**

It's the middle of the night during Katniss' watch. I am lying on my back under the makeshift shelter we made. I gently run my hand along the knife that I am not letting go of; my trident is within reach too. I just don't trust Katniss enough to sleep easily. She could stab us at any minute. The night is too silent. I hear Peeta's easy deep breathing to my right and see Finnick's silhouette on my left. I slowly close my eyes, and then I feel something crawling up the side of my thigh. I jump about two feet in the air, and my knife flashes in the moonlight.

"So you aren't asleep?" Finnick mutters as he withdraws his hand.

"Of course not! It's the first night," I whisper back. I can't believe he is even thinking about touching me like that, on camera. We spend a lot of time close together, but never in front of the Capitol. If we did, they would probably kill us. No, they would kill our families instead, but it would look like an accident I'm sure. We are basically Snow's property, for him to sell our bodies whenever he pleases. We are required to keep up the "sex toy" face whenever there are cameras.

Katniss moves over closer and whispers, "Peeta!"

"He's asleep," Finnick says.

She looks at Peeta's sleeping form, "I saw a knife and I wasn't sure."

"We're allies! Allies don't kill each other in their sleep, or aim arrows at each other's unprotected backs!" I snap. Oops. I really need to learn to shut my big mouth. I can't see Katniss' face overly clearly, but I'm pretty sure she is glaring at me. "I can't sleep. I'll take over the watch," I volunteer. Katniss doesn't say a word. But eventually she crawls over and lies down next to Peeta.

I stand up and start walking around, I can't sit still. I look over at Finnick who is sleeping restlessly, tossing and turning. I know he doesn't love me the way I love him. It is hard not to love someone who has saved you, both in the arena as a mentor and from suicidal thoughts later. But to him, I'm just a friend with benefits.

I want to curl up next to him. I want him to press his body to mine. I want to feel his strong arms around me. I want to feel his breath on my skin. I want to taste his lips. I want him to mess with my hair as I fall asleep in his protective embrace.

I sigh, if Snow didn't have us wrapped around his finger, who knows what could be. That is one reason I am for the Rebellion, that and the fact I don't want to see innocent children die anymore. The Districts need freedom, not oppression. That is what I am fighting for; it is what I am willing to die for.  
>Lightning flashes in the distance. It illuminates most of the sky. A little bit later I hear rain pounding hard. I hope it will reach us. It is so hot and humid in this jungle. After that, it is completely silent. It is too quiet. Snap! I hear a branch break and then another. I run to Finnick and hiss into his ear, "Someone is out there!" He sits up, trident in hand. I go over and shake Peeta awake. He murmurs Katniss' name. He is so lovesick it is gross. I slap him and whisper as loudly as I dare, "Wake up!" Katniss rolls over and sits up wide awake at the next snap. She strings her bow and aims it out into the trees.<p>

"What's going on?" asks Peeta in a voice much to loud for the situation. We all shush him.

"I bet it's the Careers," Finnick whispers, "they aren't exactly the quietest people." I think his theory through. That would mean Brutus, Enobaria, Cashmere, and Gloss. It would probably end up being a close fight, but they might have the upper hand. I grip my trident harder.

A long looming shadow crosses into the clearing, and I see glowing eyes, close to the ground. They aren't human eyes, that's for sure. That means one thing: mutts.

**~Finnick POV:  
><strong>  
>I direct my gaze to where Nyrah is pointing. Whatever it is charges into the clearing. I almost laugh out loud. It is a grey creature with leathery skin that stands about two feet tall. It has a long nose that keeps flicking back and forth. Four more of it comes out behind it.<p>

"What is it?" Peeta asks. No one answers. Katniss lets an arrow fly. It lands right into the creature's neck and it falls over dead. The others look at it with curious eyes for a moment and then they turn and face us. One lifts its long nose and a purple mist flows out of it. Beside me, Katniss loses her balance and falls to her knees. Then I feel it. It feels like all the muscles in my body have been turned into mush.

"Kill them!" Nyrah screams as she stabs one. The rest of us follow suit. Less than a minute later they are all on their sides, dead. Nyrah says, "Did anyone else think that it was way too easy? I mean seriously, this is the Quarter Quell. You think something else is coming?"

"You're such a pessimist," Peeta says.

Nyrah rolls her eyes, "No, I'm realistic."

A thundering clatter fills the air. A huge mutt, just like the ones we just killed but about ten feet tall, comes crashing through the trees. It charges right for us, we all leap out of its path. Katniss and I end up on one side and Peeta and Nyrah are somewhere on the other side of the beast. I can't see them. The mutt thrashes around, stomping and puffing. I hear Nyrah's voice cut through the night, "Get me up there!" I hear a grunt and see Nyrah fly through the air and land on the mutts head. The trident glistens as she stabs the beast repeatedly on the face and brain. The monster turns around swinging madly. Katniss ducks and its long nose smacks into me and I go flying and crash into a tree. It knocks the breath out of me. On the back swing Katniss gets knocked over and nearly stomped on. I hear Peeta moan. I don't know what happened to him though.

The long nose wraps around Nyrah, yanking her off its head, where she was barely hanging on. Then the mutt takes a couple wobbly steps and falls over. I jump to my feet and help untangle Nyrah from the muscular nose which up close, is probably five feet long. Katniss stands up, dazed but seemingly unharmed. That's a relief. Peeta stands up too, but he is gripping his arm.

"Are you OK? What happened?" Katniss asks worriedly as she runs to his side.

Peeta smiles weakly, "I threw Nyrah so she could get the height she needed. When it went crazy, it kicked me in the shoulder. I was too close to it." It looks like his shoulder got dislocated. It is completely out of the socket. We have to get it fixed. I mouth to Nyrah "distract him". She nods and steps in front of him.

"I am so sorry, its all my fault. If I hadn't had you toss me, you wouldn't have..." she sniffs lightly as a tear rolls down her cheek. She can be a really good actress when she needs to be. I walk around behind Peeta. Katniss stares at me, but I put a finger to my lips, in hopes that she wouldn't say anything.

Peeta's face softens and he reaches out to wipe away her tear, "It is not...OWWW!" He screams as I quickly push the joint back in place. He moves his arm and shoulder slowly, "Hey, that helped, but, man, did that hurt. Thanks for the warning," he says sarcastically.

I shrug, "It helps if you don't know it's coming,"

"So does that mean you're not sorry?" he asks looking at Nyrah. A faint smile is tugging at the corners of his mouth. She thinks about it for a few seconds and shakes her head, but she smiles teasingly.

"I don't know about you guys, but I really don't want to be in the jungle. Can we go to the beach, or at least closer to it?" Nyrah asks. We debate it for a minute, and then decide to trek back down towards the beach.

**~Katniss POV:**

Finnick Odair needs to stop saving Peeta. That is my job. The more he does it, the more I owe him. Being in debt to a person is not a good thing when it is a matter of life of death. We hike through the jungle all morning and finally make it to the beach. The sound of the crashing waves is beautiful. We set up a camp about ten yards into the tree line, the trees are close enough together that you really can't see it. But from our vantage point we can observe the whole beach, the cornucopia, and a bit of the jungle. We are able to eat fresh seafood, something that I rarely get, and it is delicious.

We are all lying on the warm sand, relaxing after a yummy meal. Something dark catches my eye farther down the beach. People! I alert the others and without a word we all creep back into the trees.

"Wait," Finnick starts, "is that..."

"Johanna!" Nyrah finishes for him as she jumps out the bushes.

"Who is with her?" Finnick asks, as he runs after her.

"Nuts and Volts, I think," she says sprinting down the beach. Peeta shrugs and we follow them.

"There you are!" Johanna snaps, "Thanks for leaving me with these," she stops and motions toward Beetee and Wiress. Beetee is limping and Wiress is walking in circles saying tick tock over and over again. All three of them are red with dried blood.

"Well sorry," Nyrah snaps right back at her, not sounding apologetic at all. "What happened?"

"Last night it started to rain but it wasn't water. It was blood. We couldn't see; we could barely move. It was horrible. Beetee got stabbed in the leg at the cornucopia and he didn't even get a decent weapon! Just some stupid wire! And Wiress has gone crazier than normal. She won't shut up!" Johanna says and then shoves Wiress to the ground. "I get it already! Tick Tock!"

Finnick just picks her up and tosses her into the water. She comes up spluttering. "Wash up, you look horrible," he says laughing. She glares at him, but does as he says. Peeta goes over and tries to wash out Beetee's wound. Nyrah is talking to Johanna as she helps her scrub off the blood. I guess that leaves me with Wiress. I lead her to the water and help her wash off.


	15. Chapter 15

**~Peeta POV:**

More allies. I'm sure Katniss is thrilled. Not. She looks quite ticked. She hates all of them, except maybe Beetee and Wiress; but she had wanted them originally. I don't mind having allies so much. They have all proven their skill and bravery in the Hunger Games. If they can help me keep Katniss alive-even just for a little bit-it makes my job so much easier.

After a lot of scrubbing and dunking, all the blood is washed from Johanna and the District 3 tributes. When they are clean, Beetee and Wiress head to the shelter we made to take a nap. They are middle aged and probably haven't slept since reaching the arena. The rest of us stay in the cool refreshing water, soaking up the sun. Johanna and I can't swim, so we stay where we can easily touch the bottom. Nyrah and Finnick-I'm pretty sure they are part fish-are out a lot deeper, diving and flipping. Katniss, though she can swim well, doesn't stray more than ten feet away from me. I know what she is doing. She wants me to survive. But it isn't going to happen; she is the one leaving the arena alive.

All of a sudden, a piercing scream fills the still air. I look out into the ocean just in time to see Nyrah struggling to keep her head above the water. Then she disappears from view. The cannon booms. Finnick is spinning around looking for her, shouting her name. Than without a single splash, he is yanked below the surface. Johanna is staring, her jaw dropped open. We just lost two of our allies.

Then I feel something warm wrap around my leg. A yell escapes from my mouth. I try to kick whatever it is off of me, but with no success. Katniss screams and then is pulled under. I yell her name trying to make my way to her. But the thing on my leg tightens its grip and I am pulled to the watery depths.

I open my eyes and all I see is blue. Time seems to last forever. I kick as hard as I can, trying to make it to the surface which seems miles away. My lungs are about to burst. Is this the end? Then I am shoved to the surface. I gasp for breath as if I've never had air before. Katniss! Where is she? Johanna tries to run to me, but the ocean slows her down. I move to where Katniss disappeared. Where is she? More importantly, is she alive?

Katniss comes up spluttering. She is breathing hard. Finnick pops up, shaking his bronze hair. A mere second later, Nyrah leaps from the waves scaring me and I jump, startled. Finnick is laughing hysterically. The whole ordeal couldn't have lasted more than half a minute. What the heck happened?

Johanna is the first to recover, but then again she wasn't dunked. She stutters, "But you went. Not come back. Cannon, but,"

Between laughs, Finnick replies, "The cannon was not part of the plan, but it made it so much more believable. Your face was totally worth it!"

Johanna is furious. She snaps, "So it was a prank? When are you going to grow up?" she pauses and her voice softens slightly, "You scared me so bad."

"Sorry, Johanna," Nyrah swims over and gives Johanna a big hug. Something in the gesture reminds me of Katniss with Prim. Then she looks up and smiles, "But you have to admit, it was kinda funny." Johanna smacks her and laughs softly.

Beetee and Wiress come over to hear what the commotion was all about. We move towards them and stand knee deep in water, Nyrah and Finnick are sitting across from us a little bit deeper.

"You shouldn't have done that," Beetee says, "What if someone heard you and is tracking us down?"

Nyrah's green eyes go wide. She yells "Duck!" in such a demanding tone that both me and Beetee drop to our knees. Wiress isn't so quick, and a sword slashes through the back of her neck. She falls over dead, her blood staining the surrounding area. Her cannon booms.

In the same second Nyrah leaps over us. There is a thud as she knocks someone over. I turn around and see that she has the guy from District 9 pinned in the sand. Her knees press into his stomach and her fists drive into his wrists, making him drop the sword. The guy struggles, and I'm surprised that he can't throw her off. He is out of shape, but weighs at least twice as much as Nyrah does. Finnick stabs a trident into the man's chest as easily as someone sticking a fork into their dinner. The cannon echoes its death toll.

**~Beetee POV:  
><strong>  
>The arena is set up just like Plutarch Heavensbee promised. It is a perfect circle with timed sections like a clock. For each hour, there is a triangular strip of land that corresponds with a disaster. I also was able to retrieve the wire from the Cornucopia-not without trouble-but it was accomplished. Now only to set up the trap that will break us free of this place of death. I dread having to tell the others, the future Rebels of Panem. They aren't exactly the brightest of people and on top of that they have fairly short attention spans. It will be the equivalent of trying to teach first graders back in District 3.<p>

Well they have to be informed sooner instead of later. According to the "bread mail" that tells us when the deed is to be done; we have roughly twelve hours left. I gather up the younger tributes and start explaining, "In case you haven't noticed, the arena is set up like a clock, with timed disasters. For example: at midnight and noon lightning strikes over there," I point in the general direction, "and at one, a blood rain pours there,"

Peeta's eyes light up, "Ok, I get it. Mutts attacked us at what? two-ish?"

Nyrah nods, "Yeah, I saw the lightning and the heard the rain first."

Well that went better than I had hoped. Now for the plan. I continue, "I believe that we can harness the lightning's energy and conduct a simple trap that will blow up the others and destroy a main food source, the ocean." All I get in response is a ton of blank stares.

Johanna speaks her mind, as usual, "Well if it blows up everyone else and destroys the food, how are we going to survive, genius?" I sigh. I thought they were told to go along with my plan. I wish they were ordered to do it without question. Or insults.

"Oh we will survive," I reassure her.

"Let's go for it," Finnick says, "We don't have any other ideas." Nyrah stares at me the whole time, thinking it through, before she finally agrees. Katniss looks at Peeta, who promptly nods his head. She looks more skeptical than the others. Johanna reluctantly agrees last, I'm pretty sure it is because she is outvoted. She really doesn't like me.

We decide to head up toward the lightning zone. The trap that will destroy the arena, save our lives, and spark the Rebellion is getting started.


	16. Chapter 16

**~Katniss POV:**

I really don't like the sound of Beetee's plan. But what could I say? If I protested too much, I would be killed instantly and Peeta would die shortly after. And, of course, Peeta is going to win this. We have to leave this alliance, before it costs us our lives. Even if the crazy plan works, it would only be a matter of time before we have to pick each other off.

I drag Peeta away from the others and tell him that we need to leave and go off on our own.

"We should wait," he says, "at least until this trap is set up. And then, after that, if you want to leave we can."

"We should go," I urge.

He shakes his head, "Think, Katniss. The Careers are still out there. If we encounter them alone, we will be doomed. But if we have Finnick, Johanna, and Nyrah the playing field is a little bit more even and we will stand a chance."

There is no arguing with Peeta. He will always have a nonviolent solution. "Fine," I mumble, "But when our allies turn against us, don't blame me."

Beetee tells us to wait in this small clearing that is a "safe zone, time-wise" while he goes up to make measurements or something. Finnick goes with him, saying that he shouldn't be alone. But I can tell he is reluctant to leave us.

The air is so still. After a long moment of silence, Peeta speaks up, "Is it too quiet? Last time it was like this mutts attacked."

Johanna smacks him, "Way to go. Now we're sure to have something happen." Right as she got the words out of her mouth, a burning blaze comes shooting out of nowhere. The flames make a ceiling above us, six feet high above the ground, blocking the sky. We all drop to our stomachs and crawl as quickly as we can. Smoke blocks most of my vision, but I reach out and grab Peeta's hand. He grasps it tightly.

Someone, probably Finnick because it sounds like him, is yelling our names. Johanna screams something at him. And then, as suddenly as it came on, the fire went out. The smoke drifts away in the slight breeze. We all stand up, warily. No one looks harmed. Johanna speaks up, "Seriously? There is frickin fire every year!"

Nyrah laughs and says, "Come on, Heavensbee! Can't you be a little more original than that?" Is she crazy? No way would I be caught teasing the Head Gamemaker.

I barely think her words through, when a tree branch goes flying by me and completely crashes into Nyrah, sending her soaring. She crashes into a tree about fifteen feet away. I'm shocked by that one. Then a tree limb crashes into me, knocking me off of my feet. My thighs are stinging where it smacked me. All hell breaks loose. The trees are being controlled by distant Gamemakers, who are probably laughing their heads off. I see Peeta get picked up and swung around. Finnick ducks as a branch comes hurdling towards him, only to get smacked in the face by a root coming from the ground. It is chaos. I have no idea what is happening. I hear screams and feel myself getting lifted off the ground and flung around. Branches smack my face and body as if I was running full speed through a forest.

I fall, or get dropped, and land face first in a huge pit of mud. Nice. I hear a splat as someone lands next to me. Right next to me, Nyrah lifts her mud covered head and screams, "Fine! You win! Another point for the Gamemakers!" Instantly, the forest stops attacking. "Well that worked better than I thought it would," she mutters. Peeta races over and lifts me out of the mud.

Finnick snaps, "You need to learn to shut your big mouth! Our lives are in their hands!" He emphasizes the word lives. I guess he is aware of how short a time he has left.

Childishly, Nyrah sticks her tongue out at him. He laughs and reaches down to help her up. But she yanks him down instead. After he lands on his hands and knees, she wipes off her arms and hands all over his face and chest. Then she stands up and gets out of the mud.

Johanna laughs, "Eeeew, I can barely recognize any of you!" Nyrah grins, the white of her teeth shining from her otherwise mud covered face. Then she leaps and attacks Johanna, covering her with the mud. Finnick helps her, and soon Johanna is the messiest of all of us. I follow suit, and completely paint Peeta's face. He laughs and kisses me gently on the lips. It tastes nasty, but I enjoy the touch.

Beetee comes crashing through the foliage. "Can I not leave you alone for five minutes?" He sounds like a very annoyed babysitter.

Finnick says, "Nope. But this one wasn't our fault. Let's head down to the ocean and wash up, before we set the trap."

I stand shoulder deep in the gentle waves of the ocean. Peeta isn't trailing more than a few feet from the shore. I guess Finnick's prank traumatized him. I scrub all over my body scraping away the mud. Then I feel something in my hair, twisting it and pulling it. I spin around as quickly as the water would let me, ready to strike.

Nyrah smiles at me, "Don't you want help getting it out of your hair?" I shrug, and without my consent she starts finger combing through my hair, pulling out pieces of mud, leaves, and twigs. "Your hair is so thick," she says softly, "it's hard to get everything out."

A silver parachute comes floating down right at us. I open it, and inside is a golden comb. Really? Why couldn't we get something useful? Nyrah laughs and takes it from my hands. It feels a lot better in my hair than her hands. Ok, I guess it is useful, somewhat useful anyway. She looks up to the sky, and says, "Thanks, Mags!"

"What makes you think it wasn't Haymitch?" I ask.

"You're seriously asking that? Honestly, have you ever seen Haymitch with brushed hair? I'm not even sure he knows what this is!" she says, waving the comb in my face. I smile and a small laugh escapes my lips.

She tilts her head to the side slightly, "You should really smile more. You look so pretty when you do."

How am I supposed to answer that? I always hated those kinds of statements. "Um, thanks," I mutter. Great. Now I'm all self conscious. I know for a fact that I'm not exactly pretty. I'm more of a girl next door. Looks never really bothered me that much, growing up. Keeping my mother and Prim alive was much more important. Now that I'm standing here‒on tv, with everyone watching‒ having this conversation with a girl known for her beauty and sex appeal, I feel awkward.

Peeta slowly wades out to us as Nyrah braids my hair faster than I have ever seen. He wraps his arms around me. I am so glad I decided to keep him alive. He is so sweet and caring. Nyrah backs off saying that she will give us some "alone time". Peeta pushes a loose strand of hair away from my face and kisses me lightly.

"I love you," he whispers, "And I know what you are doing. Don't. You are making it out of here alive. I promise." I can't believe him. Well, actually, I can. We are both trying to assure that the other survives. Love sucks.


	17. Chapter 17

**~Katniss POV:**

We trek up the hill to the "lightning tree" so Beetee can set up his elaborate trap. He wraps the wire around it, twisting and pulling, adjusting it here and there. When he finally deems it acceptable he tosses me the spool of remaining wire. "Katniss, you and Nyrah run this down to the ocean. Come immediately back."

I'm not leaving Peeta. Finnick sees my hesitation, "Just do it. You are the best when it comes to woods and running. Johanna and I will protect the area." Basically he is telling me that Peeta will be safe. Well, if I hear a cannon, I will assume that they killed Peeta and I will retaliate by taking out Nyrah.

"Are you coming?" Nyrah snaps as she grabs the wire.

"Yeah," I say. We take off through the dense jungle. We run for awhile, and are almost to the beach when we hear it: voices.

"Get down!" Nyrah hisses. I follow orders and drop to my stomach next to her. We listen for moment. They are close, at least two people, but not close enough to make out their words. I think they are between us and the ocean. Great. Now what? Nyrah shoves the wire into my arms. "I think it's the Careers. I'm gonna distract them. Wait a minute and then run for the ocean, sink the fricken wire, and then make it back to the tree. Got it?" Without another word, she runs through the trees.

**~Gloss POV:  
><strong>  
>This Quarter Quell hasn't been like anything I expected. This whole time we haven't encountered anyone. It takes the fun out of the game. The only time I have been able to sink a knife into someone has been at the Cornucopia the first day. Oh, and when we caught up with the District 5 people, but that was too easy. People still die, I'm assuming from mutts or Gamemaker junk, but we aren't the ones doing it. I thought that was the idea for this year: watching victors battle it out.<p>

Cashmere won't shut up. She is yammering on about her hair, which is a frizzy mess. Ugh, I wish that when we split up to do some tracking that I would've gone with Brutus instead. I really think about it now. If it came down between me and Cashmere, would I kill her? She is my sister, even though she is annoying. Nah, I'm pretty sure I will kill her. Make it dramatic too. I'm not a wimp like those District 12 losers.

Next to me, Cashmere shuts up. It's about time. A huge evil smile crosses her face. She points to the right of us, in the jungle. I gaze to where she is pointing. I see nothing but green. Then it catches my eye: a flash of red, about five and a half feet from the ground. It can't be anything but Nyrah's hair. Knowing her, she'll probably put up a decent fight. Let the fun begin.

We cut through the trees as silently as possible. Brutus and Enobaria will have to catch up later. Crap, she sees us. She runs towards the beach. And we pursue; this has been the most exciting time we've had this whole Game. Nyrah spins around and faces us. She stays right out of knife throwing range, not taking her eyes off of us. She says, "So, I see you guys haven't strangled each other yet." Only a matter of time, I think.

Cashmere laughs, "Are you alone? I thought for sure that you, Johanna, and Finnick would stick together."

"Do I look like I'm with them?" she snaps. So an alliance broke up. It is close to the end, there are what, eleven or thirteen people left. Damn, if she was only fifteen feet closer, I could sink a knife into her heart.

She watches me finger the knife, "You gonna throw that thing, or what? No matter how much you make out with the knife, it won't love you back. And I don't blame it, you're not the best in bed." She of all people would know. Cashmere laughs. I stomp towards Nyrah, the sand muffling my footsteps. For every step I take, she takes one or two backwards, away from us. Stand still and fight, bitch.

**~Nyrah POV:  
><strong>  
>How am I gonna get away from them alive? Cashmere and Gloss can throw knives with such deadly accuracy. My best bet is to stay out of range, obviously. If there was only one of them, I could throw the trident and spear him. But since they are both standing there, I can't. I'd be totally weaponless with another adversary.<p>

"How come ya keep moving back?" Gloss taunts. As if it isn't obvious!

I need to buy time so Katniss can get the wire to the water, and so I can‒hopefully‒ escape. "Well, first off, you are awesome with knives. And second, I really don't like it being two against one."

A voice booms out right behind me, I can feel the warm breath in my hair, "Then you really won't like four against one." This is so not my day.

I whirl around, ready to stab whoever it is. But before I can even thrust the trident, a huge pair of hands grabs me around the throat. Brutus! I had totally forgotten about him and Enobaria, who is standing right next to him with pointy teeth bared. He lifts me off the ground, tightening his grip. I can barely breathe and I accidentally drop the trident. Crap! I'm doomed. I claw at his hands trying to get him to release me. His blood drips onto my shoulders and he just laughs. Why is it that I always have a problem with Careers laughing at me?

I only have a half a minute left, at the most. I feel my body weakening and going limp from lack of oxygen. I hope that Katniss was able to set the trap. I hope that it all goes well and they can get out of here. I hope Finnick is safe. I hope that the Rebellion succeeds and that no one will ever be forced to fight for their lives in the Hunger Games again.


	18. Chapter 18

**~Finnick POV:**

Where are they? Shouldn't they be back by now? I walk circles around the lightning tree, waiting for the girls to come back. It has been almost an hour. Where are they?

"Sit down, Finnick. You're making me dizzy." Johanna says. I glare at her, but end up taking a seat on the rough ground.

The leaves rustle. I leap to my feet. Finally! Katniss emerges with her bow and arrows slung over her back. "Did you get to it the ocean?" Beetee asks excitedly. Katniss nods slightly, looking for Peeta. He runs up and hugs her.

"Where is Ny?" Johanna snaps, voicing my thoughts. Katniss' smile dropped.

"Isn't she here yet?" she whispers.

"What did you do?" I practically scream at her. She looks at me warily and starts mumbling something I can't hear. "You have thirty seconds to explain!" I snap.

"We were really close and then we heard the Careers. Nyrah ran off saying she would distract them," Katniss pauses and looks at me, "I didn't kill her, if that's what you think!"

Just then, the cannon booms. No! We were so close to getting out of here alive! I grab my trident and start off towards the beach. My head is pretty empty at the moment. I really don't know what I plan to do. Kill the Careers? Avenge her death? Wow, that sounds pretty cheesy. Johanna steps in front of me and shoves me, "What do you think you're doing!" she snaps, "You are staying right here. We need you. What would Nyrah want you to do?" Her words stop me. Of course, I can't just leave. The whole Rebellion is at stake.

Just then I hear soft footsteps. We all go quiet. Johanna freezes and readies her ax and Katniss strings her bow. We will take them on and kill them all.

"Gosh, put down the weapons. It's just me." The voice is really rough and somewhat gravelly sounding. I can barely hear it, it's so quiet. Nyrah comes into the clearing, her hair is dripping wet and her neck is purple and black with bruises. I can see a distinct hand shape on one side. But she is alive! Alive! She is alive!

I run to her a wrap my arms around her in a tight hug. She rests her head on my chest as I kiss the top of her head. Then she looks up and stands on her toes and kisses me right on the lips. I keep kissing her and kissing her. I can't get enough. Her hands tangle in my hair, and she gently rubs the back of my neck. I run my hands up under her shirt feeling the rush of skin. She sighs and leaps into my arms, wrapping her legs around my body, pulling herself as close as possible to me. Her heart pounds and I can feel it match the rhythm of mine. I sink to the ground with her in my arms. I forget where I am and what I am doing. I am completely lost. I will never let her go.

Then I hear coughing. Not the "something in my throat" cough, but an "I'm annoyed please stop" cough. I snap back to reality. Johanna says, "I can tell you are happy and all, but I'm pretty sure that little kids have to watch this..." she trails off. Nyrah, looking kinda ticked at Johanna, slowly crawls off, not before a couple quick kisses though.

I look around. Everyone looks pretty uncomfortable. Peeta is the first to speak up, "So, what happened?"

Nyrah sighs, "Me and Katniss heard voices so I went to distract them while Katniss finished with the wire," she stops and looks at Katniss, "did you get it?" Katniss nods. "Well anywho, I ran into Cashmere and Gloss, but then ended up being surrounded. Brutus tried to strangle me. I kicked him in the balls," Peeta and Beetee grimace. Nyrah laughs and contines, "He dropped me and I stabbed Enobaria in the chest, she died immediately."

Another cannon shot is fired. Her face falls, "that's probably Gloss. I got a shot at him, he dodged but I got his thigh pretty good, not enough to kill him immediately, but enough to insure his death. Wouldn't be surprised if Brutus finished him off."

Beetee nods. It is a typical Career move: if one is helpless, he is better off dead. "So how did you get here?" Johanna asks rather impatiently.

"I ran for the water. Swam underwater far enough where they couldn't get me and then made for the tree. I don't think anyone followed."

**~Beetee POV:**

Less than an hour left until the lightning strikes. Time seems to move slower than normal. No one can sit still. We are all on edge, waiting more or less patiently.

The running the wire to the ocean was almost too risky. It will give us more power, and better alibis, but it isn't really necessary. I could have blown up the force field with just the force of the lightning, but only barely.

Fifteen minutes left. We are going to have to get the tracking devices out soon. Katniss and Peeta don't know what is going on, so cutting the device out of them will be a difficult task. It would be horrendous if Katniss sinks an arrow into someone right before we escape.

All of a sudden there is a snap. The wire connected to the tree goes slack. Our escape! Ruined! It has to be fixed! Immediately!

I go into action mode, "Peeta, you and Nyrah follow the wire and clamp the loose ends together. Now!" Nyrah frowns at me. But she reaches over and grabs a knife. Her finger lightly scrapes my forearm as she passes. I'm assuming she is asking whether or not to take out the tracking device, while Peeta and Katniss are separated. That is actually a good plan. I nod ever so slightly. Her green eyes meet mine for a brief second. I'm positive she understands. She gives Peeta a small shove, quickening his pace and they run off into the jungle.

Katniss starts to follow them. I tell her, "Stay. Your arrows will be put to better use up here. They will be fine." My words reassure her, ever so slightly. I wish I can believe my words myself. There are no guarantees in the Hunger Games.


	19. Chapter 19

**~Finnick POV:  
><strong>  
>I watch as Nyrah and Peeta head off. She should be able to get the tracking device out of him without too much difficulty. Johanna and I have the hard job: getting it out of our Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen. We wait five minutes, long enough for Nyrah to get a decent distance away.<p>

Johanna gets to her feet. Katniss doesn't take her grey eyes off of her. Well, might as well get this over with. I jump up and grab Katniss' arms, pinning them behind her as gently as I can. To anyone watching this, it would look like we are just ending the alliance and killing her. She screams and kicks out at me. Her foot makes contact with my shin several times, but not quite hard enough to make me drop her. "Hurry up, Johanna!" I snap at her.

"I'm working on it!" she snaps right back. She takes the knife and makes a long slit down Katniss' arm. She cusses quietly as she looks for the tiny tracker. Katniss kicks forward and nails a surprised Johanna in the face. She steps backwards and accidentally drops the knife. Kaniss jerks back and hits me in the man zone. I drop her. Crap.

Katniss dives for the knife and swings it towards Johanna who dodges so it only scrapes her shoulder. Then Katniss spins towards me and drives the knife deep into my thigh. I leap away from her and the knife stays embedded in my leg. It burns like nothing else.

Beetee surprises us all by taking a large tree branch and knocking Katniss down with it. "Nice hit!" Johanna says, "I'm gonna go help Nyrah." She takes off into the woods.

I cut into Beetee's arm getting the tracker out. And then I take a deep breath and drive the knife into my own arm.

**~Peeta POV:**

Nyrah runs ahead of me. My artificial leg is really slowing me down in the underbrush. She spins around and snaps, "Can you be any louder?" Man, have I heard that one before.

"You want me to?" I ask. She smiles slightly and says no. She slows down a bit to match my pace. We keep a close eye on the wire looking for the broken spot.

Nyrah turns around and looks behind me. Her cat like eyes grow wide. "Don't move a muscle," she whispers. I stiffen.

"What is it?" I ask. She shushes me and slowly creeps forward with a knife ready. Why didn't she bring the trident? I haven't seen her without it previously. She is practically stepping on my toes when she spins the knife around and brings the handle crashing down on my head. Stunned, I fall backwards and hit the ground. She jumps on me and pins me down. Was this the plan all along? Separate me and Katniss, and then kill us?

"Kat..." I try to yell, but Nyrah slaps a hand over my mouth before I can get her name out.

"Shut up will you," she snaps, not releasing my mouth. I have failed. Katniss is going to die. I have to make one last attempt to save her. I bite down as hard as I can on Nyrah's fingers. She cusses but doesn't remove her hand. I can taste her blood in my mouth.

**~Nyrah POV:**

Peeta is struggling. Why can't he just hold still for two seconds? I guess his head is harder than I anticipated. I should've hit him with more force. I take the knife and slit into his arm, right where the tracker is. Wow, that was a lucky guess. His eyes widen in fear and pain. I feel bad, but it has to be done. He will understand in less than an hour.

"This isn't what it looks like, Peeta," I say, trying to reassure him. My head is jerked back by my hair. I am staring up into the sky and Brutus' face. He presses a knife to my already tender throat.

In a mocking high falsetto voice he says, "This isn't what it looks like, Peeta. I'm just killing you. Don't worry, it will only hurt a lot," he laughs and his voice drops back to normal. "Nyrah, I thought that you of all people would know better than to try a slow death." He hauls me off the ground by my hair and he doesn't remove the knife as he whips me around and pins me against a tree. His forearm presses into my shoulders making my arms useless. I try to knee him, but he jerks away right before I hit him. Guess he learned his lesson earlier. "Nice try," he taunts, gently pressing the knife into my skin. I feel the warm trickle of blood run down my neck.

Over to my right, Peeta is getting to his feet. Com'on move faster, I think. He observes us for a second. Brutus is totally unaware of him. Peeta marches forward, pulling his arm back for a punch. Yes! Take Brutus down!

My jaw stings as his fist connects with my face. Brutus releases me and I fall to the ground. Didn't see that one coming. Brutus just laughs. I roll onto my back but Peeta just plants his foot on my chest, keeping me down. Blood is running down his arm where I cut him.

"Peeta," I whisper, "let me up. Now." His face contorts with emotion. He slowly raises his foot and reaches down his hand. I grab it and he yanks me too my feet. His other fist comes flying and it smacks me under the chin, knocking me down again. Then he is on top of me punching madly. No one informed me that he had boxing skills.

For a long minute all I see is fists pounding down on my face and arms. Peeta pauses for a brief second. Behind him, Brutus is raising a sword, readying it to come crashing down on the back of Peeta's neck. I do the only thing I can. I throw my leg over Peeta's back, pulling him towards me. Somehow I manage to flip him over and now we are in a mad tumble rolling down the hill towards the beach. I think that I end up landing on all the rocks and big branches. Go figure.

We land on the sand hard. Of course, Peeta has to land on top of me. All of his weight knocks the breath out of me. He scrambles to his feet. Brutus comes crashing through the trees a second later. "Nice punches," he says while high fiving Peeta. Really? When did they get all nice? I leap to my feet. Brutus steps between me and the water. I see his fist come flying at me.

I must've blacked out or something. Next thing I know, I am sprawled in the sand face first and Brutus and Peeta are standing over me, arguing.

"Just stab her, Lover Boy," Brutus encourages, "drive the knife through her back, it's not that hard. You know you want to."

Peeta grits his teeth at the nickname. He hesitates. He has to know that as soon as he turns his back that Brutus will kill him. He speaks up, buying time, "I really don't want too. She was an ally. It feels wrong."

"Allies? Huh. Really? How did that one happen?" They don't know that I'm awake. I kick my leg out and knock Brutus off his feet.

I hear the crash of lightning. I lift my head to look for the hovercraft that will take us to safety. The whole arena turns this vibrant blue. Lights are flashing and I smell smoke. There is a whoosh of air and Peeta is thrown to his knees right next to me. "What's going on?" he yells. I'd answer him, but I can't find my voice. There is a bright flash and everything goes dark.


	20. Chapter 20

**~Katniss POV:**

Why am I lying on the ground? Most of all, why am I alive? Finnick and Johanna tried to kill me. I should be dead right now. I look around. Finnick is bandaging his leg where I stabbed him. Beetee is looking weak and pale. There is a bloodied bandage wrapped around his arm. Johanna is nowhere to be seen. Maybe they killed her. But why her and not me?

Beetee is quickly wrapping wire around a dagger. Then he takes it and charges into the force field. Snap! It sends him flying back unconscious. A burnt smell fills the air. Finnick jerks up and runs to him. He is checking his pulse like he did to Peeta that first night. Now is my chance. I string my bow and aim the arrow at Finnick. He doesn't even notice.

Then I hear Haymitch's words in my head, "Just remember who the enemy really is." I lower the bow slightly. The enemy isn't Finnick. Ok, maybe it is. But the Capitol is the bigger enemy. I take the wire off of Beetee's dagger and wrap it into my arrow and send it soaring into the force field chink.

The lightning strikes the tree. The force field starts melting away. The arena turns a bright blue and I am knocked off my feet. I feel the electricity run through my body, shocking me. It is more painful than anything I have ever felt. I can't move at all, not even a finger. I am going to die. But at least I will take down the whole arena with me. I hope President Snow won't hurt Peeta because of my actions.

**~Finnick POV:  
><strong>  
>I can't believe it. Katniss, who had no idea of the plan, just destroyed the force field! She is lying of the ground now. I'm not sure she is alive. Shit! She needs to be alive! I run over too her but then a shock strikes my body and I crumble to the ground. I crawl as best I can. I get close to her and yell her name. She moans but doesn't move. At least she is alive. Our Mockingjay survived! The hospitals at District 13 can probably heal her. That is, if we make it to 13.<p>

I see hovercrafts descending. I need the one with the red ladder. Where is it? Then I locate it. The claw reaches down and snatches up Katniss. I grab the ladder and I freeze onto it. It lifts me up into the hovercraft. Haymitch and Heavensbee are inside. "We did it!" I yell over the sounds of crashing.

"We aren't done yet," Haymitch yells back. The claw goes back down and scoops up an unconscious Beetee. Then we go soaring away, looking for Peeta, Johanna, and Nyrah. If we have time, we might pick up any other survivors.

I gaze out the window searching for them. "There!" Plutarch yells pointing down to the beach. I run to the other window and look down. I see three people in the lying sand. Peeta, Nyrah, and is that Brutus? None of them are moving. Are they dead? They can't be dead! Then Nyrah looks up and spots the hovercraft. She stands up and then starts shaking Peeta. He wearily lifts his head. She drags him to his feet and Plutarch lowers the ladder. Nyrah shoves Peeta so his hands are connected to it and we lift him up.

"What is going on?" he yells repeatedly. He looks extremely confused. Then he sees Haymitch. "Start explaining!" He looks around and spots Katniss lying there unconscious. "What happened? What is going on?"

"Shut up!" Haymitch snaps, "We aren't done here yet."

I look out the window and see Nyrah reaching out for the ladder. She stops suddenly. Johanna is running onto the beach. A claw from the Capitol's hovercraft scoops her up. Nyrah dashes away from the ladder and towards the other hovercraft. No! Stupid, stupid, stupid! She also gets nabbed by the enemy's claw. Damn it!

"No!" someone yells. It takes me a minute to realize that the sound came from me.

Plutarch looks angry. "They know too much!"

"Snow will kill them!" I snap, "Get them!"

"If it makes you feel better, they won't kill them immediately," Haymitch mutters as he takes a shot from a bottle, "they will probably be tortured first." That doesn't make me feel any better. In fact, it makes me feel worse. Is the best thing we can hope for them is a quick death?

Even above the roar of the crashing arena, I can hear the gunshots. So much for Haymitch's theory. The Capitol's hovercraft starts flying away over the ocean. I can't believe it. We are so close. We did our mission, but we lost so much in the process. Then the hovercraft starts rocking from side to side. What? Can't they control the fricken thing?

The bottom of it goes crashing out. I see a couple dark shapes fall towards the water. They land with a small splash. Guess they disposed of the bodies. The reality of it hasn't quite hit me yet. My closest friends, dead. Dead. Dead.

I'm not sure why, but I scan the ocean. Maybe it is the small nagging bit of hope that is left. But then I see it.

"There! Right there!" I shout, "You see it? Nyrah! Right there!" She is alive! In the ocean! Away from the Capitol's hovercraft! She dives down into the depths and comes back up right as our claw is extending down towards her. She drags up with her an unconscious Johanna. The water is stained red all around them. The claw wraps around them both and hauls them to safety.

They land in a heap on the hovercraft floor. Plutarch lifts up Johanna and places her on a bed near Katniss. Nyrah stands shakily to her feet. Her face and arms are mottled with various shades of purple and brown bruises. Blood is running down her legs. She see me staring and shrugs. "They fricken shot us when we attacked, but thank goodness not to kill. So? We did it! We got out!" She hugs me tightly.

She jerks back and cusses when my hands touch her arms. "Careful. That's a little bit sore."

"Guns?" I ask.

She turns and glares at Peeta, "No. You know what? That little supposedly nonviolent twerp has mad boxing skills. Who knew?" Peeta? Wasn't expecting him to put up that much of a fight. Oops. Never underestimate a victor, no matter how innocent they seem.

Peeta raises his hands up, defending himself, "Sorry! Will someone please do some explaining? I'm so confused right now."

Haymitch chuckles, "Well you're alive, isn't that enough information for now?"

"Yeah, we're alive," Nyrah whispers softly almost as if she didn't believe it. She looks at me for a long minute and then reaches up and kisses me. I hold her tightly in my arms returning the kiss. She smiles up at me right before she collapses into unconsciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

**~Finnick POV:**

We land in District 13 without any other complications. There wasn't much conversation in the hovercraft, other than Haymitch-with the occasional input by Heavensbee-catching Peeta up to date. Granted, over half the people in there were unconscious from injuries. But I'm not complaining; silence is a great time for reflection.

There isn't much to say about 13. It is a dimly lit, underground place. It seems to me that all the leaders are colorblind or something. Everything, from regulated clothes to the walls and even sometimes the food, is a monotonous grey. I feel like I'm going to suffocate from lack of sunshine. I can't even complain, everyone who would understand is in the hospital under treatment. Except Haymitch, but he is too busy recovering from lack of alcohol to be much company.

Everyday I sit down in a chair in the hospital. There isn't anything better to do really. But I want, no need, someone to come back. Pretty nurses will occasionally attempt flirting with me, but I'm not really in the mood. They leave me alone after a day or two.

On the third day since we've been here, I'm startled from a half sleep by a loud crash and a scream. I leap to my feet, shove past the doctors and walk down the hall towards the sound. A nurse hurriedly exits a room. She almost crashes into me.

"Nyrah is awake, if you want to see her. Just be warned that she is a little bit out of it." she says as she walks down the hall.

**~Nyrah POV:**

Ouch. My whole body aches. I can totally tell I'm on morphling or something like that. The small grey room is coming in and out of focus and is somewhat blurry. I grip the bed to keep from spinning and squeeze my eyes tightly shut.

The room stops rocking and after a long minute. I open my eyes again and see someone standing by the door. Someone tall with strong arms. Bronze hair flops into his sea green eyes that are staring at me.

"Finnick!" Oops. Didn't mean to shout that. I sound like a pathetic little girl. A wide smile crosses his face and he takes a few steps, crossing the room and stands by me. He has a slight limp. I wonder what happened. "We're in 13 right?"

He laughs softly and nods. I try to sit up, but it hurts too much. I slowly sink back down into the mattress. Finnick's warm hand grabs mine. "You ok?" I nod. That sends the room rocking again.

I give his arm a gentle pull towards me. He sighs and moves in closer. I roll my eyes at him and yank with whatever strength I have right now. He falls into me and I press my lips against his. I should feel really ashamed of this behavior. But I'm not ashamed. I'm actually pretty excited. Finnick's lips move against mine and I briefly forget everything else.

My heart is pounding wildly in my chest. I can feel its hard, uneven beat. I don't know how, but I can hear the rhythm. The door slams and a doctor walks in.

"Calm down, Ms. Cuda. Your uneven heart rate is going to mess up our progress," as he speaks, he takes a syringe and stabs it into my arm. The world goes out of focus. All except Finnick. I can clearly see him lying next to me. I feel his arms wrapped around me.

The drug must really be messing with my control. I grab onto Finnick, "Don't leave me," I whisper, "please, Finnick, don't let me go. Never let me go." Even through my current state of mind, I can't believe I am saying that out loud. Those are usually my normal thoughts kept deep within my mind where none but myself can hear.

He says something, but his voice is really distant and echoes where I can't distinguish it. The room melds into a constant shade of grey and then it gradually grows darker and darker and then there is nothing.

**~Finnick POV:**

Nyrah falls back into unconsciousness. Her hands are gripped tightly around me, almost cutting off my circulation. I really don't care.

I give it a few days until she is completely better and up walking around. I need her to have a completely clear mind.

We are slowly walking down the underground corridors of District 13 when I feel that the time is right. I turn and face her. I open my mouth to release the words. But I stop. I take a slow deep breath and drop to one knee.

Nyrah stares at me with those almost neon green eyes that I love. "I know this isn't the best place. I had planned on asking you on the beach or out at sea or something. But this will have to do." Nyrah stops breathing, her lips part ever so slightly. I take another deep breath. "I've loved you for a long time. Will you marry me?"

That's all? Could I have done better? What will she say? Does she even feel the same way?

Time seems endless. Nyrah smacks her hand over her mouth. Her eyes are so wide right now. She leans against a wall and slowly sinks down.

"Ny?" I ask hesitantly. This isn't going well. She looks up at me, grabs my hand, and shakily gets to her feet. Without another word, she throws her arms around me. Her head rests lightly on my now wet shoulder. Her whole body is trembling slightly. Nyrah lifts her head and looks at me and smiles that stunning smile I saw when I first decided I liked her.

She nods quickly, "Yes, yes yes," she whispers softly. "I love you Finnick Odair, I always have." She has this almost guilty look on her face. She stops talking and kisses me.

When Nyrah finally pulls back, she whispers, "We are going to do this thing together. Maybe one day no one will have to be afraid of anything, not Snow, not the Hunger Games, not anything."

I smile. It's true. If-no when-the Rebellion succeeds, Panem will be a better place.

**Ok, I know that last chapter was fluff, but I had to end this story somewhere. Usually puke-worthy pathetic soap like endings aren't my thing but I really don't wanna go into Mockingjay, mainly 'cause I was so dissappointed with the book. I basically have a novel length rant about it. But anywho, just gonna shut up now. **

**I saved everyone in the arena 'cause I knew I was gonna end it soon and didn't want to leave anyone in Snow's evil clutch.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
